


Grim Reaper of Fairy Tail

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chelia Blendy X Oc, F/F, Futanari, Grim Reaper of Fairy Tail, Harem, Immortality, Mavis Vermillion x Oc, Multi, Oc X Oc x Oc x Oc, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Wendy Marvell X Oc, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: The core members of Fairy Tail return from Tenrou island and reunite with their friends once again. Fairy tail soon discovered that Fairy Tail has lost their title as the strongest guild in Fiore over the past seven years. Natsu and his friends discover that a power gap has developed between them and the rest of the guild members who were not on Tenrou Island. Romeo suggests they participate in the Grand Magic Games, an annual festival designed to determine the guild rankings in Fiore. Fairy Tail soon discovered of someone that is named the Grim Reaper that has been going around wiping out other dark guilds. Makarov surprised, curious, and interested in this person wants nothing more then to meet with them. What will happen from that point on though? Well there is only one way to find out and that is to read the story.





	1. The Grim Reaper

It was the year x791 and the core members of Fairy Tail that has gone missing for seven years on Tenrou Island came back. They was surprised to find the guild has been moved to a new location, but other then that everything looked alright. They soon reunited with their friends in the guild Fairy Tail who was surprised by their return. Lamia scale even came to visit them as well while they celebrated the return of the core members of Fairy Tail. Makarov and the other guild members soon discovered the troubles the guild went through with a guild called Twilight Ogre as well as their troubles stopping after the first few times. Makarov was relieved to hear that the guild Twilight Orge had finally stopped messing with their guild members. Natsu wanted to give Twilight Ogre a piece of his mind, but Makarov didn't let him stating that it was already taken care of.

The peace didn't last long however when someone showed up at the guild claiming to be a relative of Lucy's and bringing a momento from her father. They eventually found out it was part of a legendary clock called the Infinty clock. Soon a battle took place to save Lucy who was taken captive to become part of the infinity clock by Reborn Oración Seis. They eventually suceeded in saving Lucy as well as everyone else during this time and peace was eventually restored for the time being. However as soon as Lucy was saved and reunited with the others in the area Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus noticed another presence nearby the area.

"What the?" questioned Wendy confused as well as all the other dragon slayers. "Who is there?"

Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus sniffed the air before recoiling at the smell of blood. They looked around as they guarded Lucy who was not able to fight at the current moment. Wendy was the first one to spot the person before pointing it out to the others.

"There!" shouted Wendy pointing up on a cliff.

Everyone turned and looked before seeing a figure standing on a cliff mountain looking forwards at the area. They was unable to tell who it was though, because it was night time and the person was shadowed by the darkness of the night. They couldn't even tell what the person was wearing. All they noticed was a shadowy figure standing their looking forwards. They could also make out blue eyes next to the person, but could not make out what it was. They all got into a battle formation as they looked at the shadowy figure guarding Lucy who was in the middle of everyone. Instead of doing anything the shadowy figure turned around and started walking away.

"Get back here!" shouted Natsu running after the shadowy figure.

He however did not find the shadowy figure though as he soon made his way back to the others confused. The others asked if he couldn't find the figure and Natsu shook his head. The smell of blood already vanished as Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus could no longer smell it. After that things begin to return to normal as they went back to the guild again. Everyone soon discovered that Fairy Tail has lost their title as the strongest guild in Fiore to the Sabertooth guild over the past seven years. Two of the strongest wizards in the guild include a pair of Dragon Slayers named Sting and Rogue, who are obsessed with fighting Natsu and Gajeel, respectively. Makarov brings Gildarts to their abandoned guildhall and shows him Lumen Histoire, a light that Makarov says is Fairy Tail's greatest secret. Makarov then tells Gildarts that he has been chosen to become the next master of Fairy Tail.

Soon Natsu and his friends discover that a power gap has developed between them and the rest of the guild members who were not on Tenrou Island. The group meets with Porlyusica for medicine to strengthen their magic, but are unsuccessful. Wendy recognizes Porlyusica's voice and scent as those of Grandine, the dragon who raised her. Porlyusica reveals herself as the Edolas counterpart of Grandine, and gives Wendy written instructions for two advanced spells that Grandine failed to teach her. Makarov announces Gildarts' succession as master to the rest of the guild, only to find he has gone on a journey, leaving a letter of resignation behind. In the letter, Gildarts reinstates Laxus into the guild, returns mastership to Makarov, and tells him to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore again. That brings us to where Fairy Tail is at currently.

"Gildarts is out of his mind," said Warren. "He thinks we can be Fiore's number one guild."

"It's going to take a miracle for something like that to happen," said Max.

"I don't think it's impossible," said Erza. "Besides we should rise to the challenge."

"That's a pretty tall order," said Warren.

"Yeah things are different these days," said Max.

"Sabertooth will be tough to beat," said Alzack.

"Not to mention even Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus guild have gotten more powerful in the pass seven years," said Bisca while holding Asuka.

"All of them are super awesome," said Asuka.

"We are a lot better off now that we have some of our major players back in action," said Vijeeter.

"But the fact of the matter is you guys is still seven years behind everyone else," said Laki.

"Don't worry Levy. You'll always be number one in our book," said Jet and Droy together noticing Levy's disappointment.

"You got to admit that is a substantial training gap," said Macao who was the previous Fourth guild Master when the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared.

"Whether your talking about individual strength or even the guilds overall power," said Wakaba. "We still have a long way to go."

"I see your point," said Erza turning and looking at them. "Seems like it will take a good amount of time and training to reclaim our standing."

Romeo jumped onto a table before saying, "I waited for you guys for seven whole years. I'm sick of tired of waiting for something to happen."

"Romeo!" shouted Macao.

Romeo however ignored it though as he continued, "There's totally a way for us to become number one again. You all know what it is."

"No. Didn't I tell you we would never take part in that thing again," said Macao.

"And what might this thing be Fourth-Master?" asked Makarov curiously. 

"I'd apreciate if you didn't call me that Sixth-Master," said Macao.

"We're going to do it this time!" shouted Romeo. "Your not the Master anymore dad!"

"Well neither are you!" shouted Macao. "You little rug rat! I absolutely forbid it! We're never going to get involved with that thing again! You hear?"

The guild doors opened up as he said that.

"Yo guys we're home," said Natsu.

"Hey so how did it go?" asked Max turning and looking at them. "Did you guys pick up anything worth wild?"

"Well Wendy sure did," said Lucy.

Wendy started laughing.

"You don't make the rules anymore!" shouted Romeo. "So just get over it! It's up to Makarov!"

"I'm expressing myself as a member of the guild!" shouted Macao.

Gray walked forwards some before saying, "What is all the fuse about this time?"

"Seems like typical teenage rebellion to me," said Carla who was next to Gray.

"Those of you with me say I," said Macao raising his hand.

Several of them raised their hands and said I.

"I never want to go through that crap again," said Alzack raising his hand.

"That's got to be the most embarrassing thing in the world," said Bisca also raising her hand.

"But we got the tenrou team with us this time," said Romeo. "Natsu, Erza, and all those guys. There's no way we're going to lose with them on our side."

"Haven't you been paying attention?" asked Warren. "They all missed out of seven years of training."

"Your awesome Levy don't listen to those jerks," said Droy trying to cheer up Levy.

Natsu stepped forwards before saying, "So what exsactly are we talking about doing or not doing here anyway?"

"While you all was stuck on tenrou island," said Romeo. "A tournament started to determine Fiore's number one guild."

"Sounds like a whole lot of fun to me," said Natsu.

"Guilds from all over the country face off against each other in magic events," said Romeo. "They call it the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh yeah," said Natsu excited.

"That sounds totally amazing," said Lucy.

"Yeah I love to play some games," said Wendy.

"So it's kind of like some sort of magic festival?" asked Gray.

"I understand," said Erza. "Sabertooth is known as the top guild in Fiore these days because they won the last go around."

"That's right, but if we can beat them and win the games this time," said Romeo. "We'll be number one instead."

"That would be nice," said Makarov thinking, "but I'm not completely convinced that we can win in our current state of disarray."

"That's my point exsactly," said Macao.

"Yeah, but if we do win the guild will get like thirty million jewel in prize money," said Romeo, "and I know just what we need to help us too."

Makarov was about to say something before looking confused.

"No way!" shouted Macao. "You can't mean that person!"

"Yeah that's exsactly who I mean," said Romeo.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov curiously. "Who?"

"Over the seven years that you all been stuck on tenrou island," said Romeo. "A powerful mage rised up out of no where. This mage is responsible for the destruction of two hundred dark guilds completely and utterly wiping them out. They call this person the Grim Reaper."

Everyone's eyes widen, but Natsu looked excited at a powerful opponet.

"Oh Yeah!" shouted Natsu lighting his fists on fire. "Bring it on!"

"No!" shouted Macao. "Don't get in over your head! The Grim Reaper is no person to trifle with Natsu! The Grim Reaper was responsible for completely killing off two hundred dark guilds!"

"Who is this Grim Reaper?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Her name is Rose Sangre," said Macao.

"Is she in a guild?" asked Makarov curiously.

"No she isn't," said Macao. "Every guild has been trying to get her to join their guild and even the Magic Council had offered her the position of the First Wizard Saint, but the girl has turned down every guild and the position of the First Wizard Saint. Even Sabertooth is afraid of this person."

"F-F-F-First Wizard Saint," stuttered Makarov with wide eyes in surprise at how strong the girl was. "What magic does this person have?"

"A magic that is banned," said Macao as everyone shivered that knew about the girl. "Blood Magic."

Makarov gasped in shock and surprised as he looked at Macao.

"Why hasn't the Magic Council arrested her?" asked Makarov curiously.

"The Magic Council is scared of her," said Macao. "Just as much as everyone else, but not even they know exsactly what she can do."

Macao pulled out one of the sorcerer weekly before passing it to Makarov.

"Take a look yourself," said Macao.

Makarov picked up the sorcerer weekly and looked at it to see a short little girl with ankle long golden-redish hair and heterochromia eyes. One eye was golden while the other eye was sky blue. She wore a blood red crop tank top, black pants, black boots, and a black wolf fur coat that flowed behind her. A blackish red tail waving from behind her and the gril was grinning with fangs that peaked out of her mouth. On the side of her head nearby her ears was two blackish red horns that curled before pointing up. Beside her was a black wolf except for the paws which was blood red and this wolf came up to the same height as the little girl herself. This wolf was unusal as it had two heads, blood red wings, and two wolf tails that had a blood red tip at the end. The wolves eyes was a bright blue color.

Makarov opened up the page and on the front page was about the little girl. Makarov started reading about the little girl to himself gasping in surprise and shock at some parts of what he read. Once done he then closed it before looking at the little girl again. Makarov held it up looking at it closely and curiously. Wendy seen the picture and her eyes widen as she looked at the wolf. She then ran over towards Makarov.

"Those eyes!" shouted Wendy. "I seen them last time during our battle over the clock!"

Makarov turned and looked at her while the others gasped in surprise.

"What she was there?" questioned the others surprised.

"Well we couldn't really see who it was," said Wendy. "There was something strange though. The figure smelled of blood, but they was shrouded in shadows and darkness so we couldn't see who it was. All we could see was a shadowy figure that was smaller then me, but those eyes."

Wendy pointed at the wolves eyes as Makarov looked at what she was pointing at.

"I seen them glowing in the darkness," said Wendy. "I remember those exsact eyes. That wolf was definitely there."

Everyone was shocked as they looked at her surprised. Makarov was curious as he looked at the girl and the wolf.

"A vampire," said Makarov making everyone else surprised that didn't know.

Makarov was curious as he looked at the picture of the girl again.

"So where is this little girl?" asked Makarov curiously looking at Macao. "I want to meet her personally."

"Don't know," said Macao. "The girl just randomly shows up sometimes, but no one knows where she is at."

Makarov thought about it as he looked back at the picture of the girl and wolf then sighed. 

"If we get her to join Fairy Tail," said Romeo. "We be unstopable."

"Haven't you been listening?" questioned Warren. "She declines all offers to join guilds and even declined being the First Wizard Saint."

"Did you all even try asking her?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Well no," said Macao. "The girl is not easy to find at all and she declines all offers."

Makarov nodded his head before looking back at the picture of the girl again. He was very curious and interested in this girl at the moment since she was really strong. A moment later Wendy smelled blood again.

"I smell blood again," said Wendy.

Everyone gasped as they looked at her. Natsu sniffed the air along with Gajeel and Laxus.

"She's right," said Laxus. "I can smell it too and it's getting stronger."

Makarov stood up and looked at the door waiting while the others stood nervously. Other then the blood smell no one could sense any magic energy at the moment though. Natsu waited impatiently for the person to show up at the guild doors. A moment later the guild doors was kicked open by force as they slammed into the wall. The little girl named Rose was standing there by herself. She smiled revealing her fangs at seeing all the members of Fairy Tail then she walked inside the doors. Natsu unable to control his excitement at the chance of fighting a strong opponet lit his fist on fire before running towards the girl. He then called out his attack as he tried to hit her.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" shouted Natsu.

However a second before he hit her his fire went out and he hit her in the face, but the girl did not budge at all as she looked at his fist in her face. Natsu's eyes widen before he pulled his fist back. The girl looked unharmed from the attack that Natsu did to her face. She didn't even have a single mark showing she was hit at all.

"No way," said Natsu before liting his fist on fire. "Fire dragon iron fist!"

Natsu tried to hit her again, but again a second before he hit her his flames went out as he punched her. He then stepped back and everyone noticed she was unharmed again from the attack. Not even a single mark showing she was hit at all again. Natsu took a few step back shocked and confused. The girl took a few steps forwards as she started walking closer towards the bar.

No one seen what happened as she passed Natsu, but a few moments after she passed by him Natsu fell onto his knees on the guild floor with a hand on his stomach and the other on the floor. He was gasping for breath as he cluched his stomach. Laxus shot a lightning bolt at the girl who continued to walk forwards. It got closer and a second before it hit her it disappeared like it was never there. Everyone was shocked and surprised as they seen that. The girl continued until she got in front of Makarov while everyone else looked at her nervously.

"Your the recent Guild Master Makarov," said the girl.

"Well yes, but how do you know that Rose?" asked Makarov curiously.

"You are the sixth Guild Master right?" asked Rose.

Makarov's eyes widen as he looked at her surprised, but nodded his head at her.

"Good," said Rose. "Listen closely as I'm going to give you directions and you will do as I say."

Makarov nodded his head at her, but was worried at what she had in mind.

"You will first start jumping up in down on your legs like a bunny rabbit," said Rose.

Makarov started jumping up and down on his feet like a bunny rabbit. Rose giggled and Makarov stopped jumping looking at her confused.

"That was only a joke," said Rose as Makarov and everyone else gasped surprised. "Now then I hear you want to meet me personally."

"Yes that is correct," said Makarov nodding his head. He was going to say more, but Rose held up a hand.

"I'm here to set up a meeting," said Rose. "Listen closely. You will travel to where Cait Shelter used to be before making your way north to Worth Woodsea. There you will get your meeting with me, but come alone and alone only. If anyone tries to follow or come too I'll disappear."

Wendy looked surprised to here the name Cait Shelter as she looked at Rose. Makarov was confused as to why they couldn't just have the meeting now, but a moment later Rose started to fade away in front of his eyes. Makarov gasped noticing that was nothing more then a thought projection and not just no ordinary thought projection either. A powerful thought projection none the less.

"It was a thought projection," said Laxus as Makarov nodded his head.

"Yes she didn't show in person. She sent a thought projection instead, but no ordinary thought projection either," said Makarov as he looked at Natsu who was still gasping for air. "A powerful thought projection."

Natsu was not happy at the moment. No he was down right disappointed and annoyed. How could he lose to a thought projection so easily?

"So what we going to do Master?" asked Mira curiously.

"Well she said to travel to where Cait Shelter used to be before making my way north to Worth Woodsea," said Makarov. "She said she will meet with me there and to come alone only."

"Are you seriously going to go?" asked Macao.

"Yes I am," said Makarov nodding his head, "I'll be leaving immediately to where Cait Shelter used to be before making my way north to Worth Woodsea. If anyone of you follow and she disappears then there will be dire consequences."

Makarov then started heading towards the guild doors before he opened them and then went out of them. Once he was out he then made his way to the trains before taking them as far north as he could go. After that he then continued on feet as he headed to where Cait Shelter used to be. Once he got to the location of where Cait Shelter used to be Makarov then started making his way to Worth Woodsea. One he got to the forest he looked at it before he started making his way inside it. At this time it was already dark as he continued through the forest alone. He made a glowing ball of light to light his way as he continued father into the forest. He didn't really know where he was going at the moment, but soon he seen the black wolf that he seen in the picture with the girl appear. The wolf looked at him before it turned around and then ran farther into the forest. Makarov followed it as he went after it as fast as he could. Ever so often Makarov lost the wolf, but soon found it again standing farther ahead looking forwards. Then it would look at him and then turn and continue farther. Soon Makarov seen a break in the trees as he followed the wolf out of it into a clearing. 

He looked around before seeing the black wolf walk over to Rose who was laying down in the grass looking up at the night sky. The wolf sat down nearby the girl and a moment later the girl spoke.

"So you returned Luna," said Rose before she sat up looking at Makarov.

She then stood up and continued looking at Makarov. Makarov looked at the girl taking everything in. The girl's black wolf fur coat was unbuttoned and it flowed in the light night breeze behind her. The girl wore the same blood red and black outfit she had on in the photo of her in the sorcerer weekly. Makarov could see the girl's blackish red tail swaying behind her as he looked at her. The girl's long hair flowed down her back to her ankles and blew in the light breeze of the night from behind her. The moonlight from the moon making the girl's hair glow with a golden-redish aura. The girl's sky blue right eye and golden left eye looking at Makarov while the black wolf who Makarov guessed was Luna turned and looked at him. Rose's two blackish red horns curled at the side of her head before pointing up.

"Greetings Makarov," said Rose. "I see you made it."

"Yes with a little help," said Makarov.

"Now then you have a question for me," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head before getting right down to the point of things.

"I want to know if you will be willing to join Fairy Tail Rose," said Makarov. "I understand if you do not wish to join as well."

Rose smiled as her fangs peaked out from her mouth again before speaking, "You don't seem to mind me being a vampire do you?"

"No not at all," said Makarov shaking his head. "Our guild is open to anyone that wishes to join. We will not discriminate someone because of race and who they are."

"I'm really glad to hear that," said Rose. "I'm sure you got other questions though that you will also like to know and I'll do my best to answer every single one."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Your wondering why I brought you out here," said Rose. "Well I didn't want people eavesdropping on what I have to say."

"Understood," said Makarov nodding his head at her.

"First of all allow me to properly introduce myself," said Rose. "My name is Rose Anastasia Sangre. Sometimes I'm called Rose and to close friends I'm called Anna. As for how old I am I'm fifteen."

Makarov's eyes widen at how old she was, because Rose looked a lot younger then even Wendy was. His eyes went back to normal a moment later.

"Well I'll just call you Rose," said Makarov. "I take it your young appearance is do to being a vampire?"

"Yes partially though," said Rose nodding her head. "My life wasn't so great when I was younger. It all started on September 20, x776. That was the day I was born. My mother gave birth to me that day, but I don't know my mother all that well. During labor my mother passed away giving birth to me. My father blamed me for my mother's death and considered me an abomination, a monster. He never gave me a name or even took me home and had someone else to come and pick me up."

Makarov looked upset to hear that as he looked at Rose and frowned. He was not happy that the girl's father didn't give her a name during birth at all and considered her an abomination, a monster.

"That wasn't the worst of my troubles though," said Rose. "As soon as I was brought back home my father then started drowning me in water. I didn't know how at the time, but for some reason I was able to stay alive. After that my father then locked me in a room giving me just enough food to survive. The only clothes I was given was rags as pants and shirts that barely fit me. I didn't get the luxary of having socks, shoes, coats, or even clothing that properly fit me. I was just locked in a room with a small dresser, bed, and a run down bathroom. My father had a mansion and there was an eight feet tall electric iron fence that ran around the yard of the building, but I never got to actually go outside at all. My father had vicious dogs that was always around the outside of the mansion in the yard. It was an attempt to keep me issolated inside the mansion. This continued for a couple years and once I became around two then things got extremely worst."

Makarov gasped in shock at what Rose had to go through in life as he looked at her. He made a fist in anger a moment later at how she was treated so badly.

"My father came into my room and grabbed me by the hair before pulling me through the mansion," said Rose. "He dragged me through the hallways, down the stairs to the main floor, then down another set of stairs that went down to the basement. After that he then chained me up by reverse spiked chains. Then he started whipping me with a whip and once he was satisfied with that. He then took swords and stabed me all over with them before pulling out my left eye."

Makarov's eyes widen in shock and surprise before he looked angry again. Rose raised a hand before placing it on her left eye which was golden for a moment. After that she then put her hand back down and continued.

"Once he was done with that he then let the dogs in and let them use me as a chew toy," said Rose. "It hurt quite a bit as they chewed and clawed up my arms and legs. I was only two so what could I do?"

"H-H-How are you still alive?" questioned Makarov stuttering.

"I'll get to that eventually," said Rose as Makarov nodded his head. "Anyways by some way I was able to survive, but I didn't get my left eye back at all. I didn't quite understand how I survived at the time. Anyways after that my father apparently realizing that no matter what he did to me I would continue to be fine. He stopped torturing me thankfully, but he did still keep me locked up. As I was growing up I started to learn about what I was able to do. This helped me as I was finally able to escape the room, but every time I ran into my father he would throw whatever is close to him at me whether it was a glass or knife it didn't mater. I had to learn to dodge quickly or risk being hurt more. Around the time I was five my father then came into my room one day and held me down. He then proceded to try to sexually assault me while beating on me. I was scared, sad, and angry. All my emotions was rising to the surface. In an attempt to get away from my father as he kept beating on me while trying to sexually assault me I raised my arms to guard against him. I wasn't sure at the time what happened, but I felt my father stop beating on me. I moved my hands away and looked to see my father get bigger before he exploded in a bloody shower of rain. Horrified at what happened I ran and made my escape from the dreaded place not wanting to turn back. The dogs gave chase as I tried making my way out and tried to kill me. The only thing I could think of was to protect myself. Which I did and they all died the same way my father went, but not after leaving me with some wounds. After that I then escaped and found myself in the Blistering Desert."

Makarov gasped as he looked at Rose. This little girl went through so much pain and suffering that it was unreal. Makarov was tightly gripping a fist, but a moment later he relaxed knowing that even though he was angry the girl's father was gone now. 

"The Blistering Desert?" questioned Makarov. "That's no man's land. No one ever goes there."

"Yes, but at the time the only thing I could think of was getting away," said Rose. "All I wanted was to be free and finally feeling my freedom for the first time. It was like a blessing being able to be outside for the first time. The sand was hot on my feet as I continued through the blistering desert while the sun beat down on me harshly. I continued with no direction and no place in mind, but after awhile exhaution and dehydration kicked in and I passed out. When I woke up I found myself nearby a beautiful massive three headed white wolf that seemed to be keeping me warm. At the time I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't so I backed away from the wolf nervously. The wolf felt the movement and turned and looked at me and I noticed it had one missing eye from each of it's heads. I then put my hand up to my left eye before realizing I could see out of it again. I was shocked and surprised as I looked at the wolf. The wolf apparently gave it's eye to me after finding me, but that is not all the wolf did either. Water is very rare in the Blistering Desert and people could go on for days and months without finding any. The wolf had the ability to turn into a human and she cut herself before offering me her blood to drink. A the time I didn't understand it, but for some reason the smell of her blood made me want to and I did. The blood was enough to sustain me and then the wolf proceded to go find food for me. After getting something to eat I found out that since the time I left my father's mansion to the time I woke up that two weeks has passed. It was about close to night time when I did wake up and by the time I finished getting something to eat it was well at night time. I then went to sleep and the wolf continued to use her body to keep me warm even though there was a fire nearby."

Rose stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath. Makarov just continued to look at her surprised at what she had to go through in her life.

"I was not sure how it happened at that moment, but once I woke up I noticed my body had became healthy again," said Rose. "That same morning the wolf then took me into a small town before getting me some proper clothing. After that she then took me to a bar to see her friend. That was where I found out more about what I was capable of doing. I also found out exsactly who the wolf was too. That was also the day that I finally got a name for myself. We then left there and the wolf adopted me like her own child. She then proceded to teach me what she knew and I took to it relitively easy. Then one night I went to sleep and when I woke up my adopted mother was no longer around. I was sad and hurt, but I remembered what she always said to me. From their me and Luna then started on our journey as we started walking all around the area taking care of dark guilds that was up to no good at all. Then other guilds ran into me looking for me and trying to offer me to join them. Not interested in what they had to say I declined them. The magic council eventually ran into me, but after being made helpless when they tried to question me they soon learned to fear me and Luna after that. From that day on they started refering me as "The Grim Reaper" which I felt had a nice ring to it so I continued with it. I heard and felt the battle that took place during Tenrou Island and how Fairy Tail core members went missing when I was training with my mother. Eventually I heared they was having recent trouble with a new light guild called Twilight Ogre and decided to make a visit to the guild. That little vist made it easier on the Fairy Tail members who was still not doing so well at the moment. After that the years went on and I continued to take down dark guilds one after the others making a name of myself as I went. Then I heard you all when you all came back to the guild. I decided to let you all have some allone time so you all can enjoy being reunited again, but then the incident with the infinity clock started. I decided to keep an eyes on things just in case things got bad and you all wasn't able to handle the situation, but for the most part I left it in all of your hands and decided to only act if necessary. Then I heard you all talking again and you mentioned the Grand Magic Games and you wanted to personally meet with me. So I sent a thought projection to the guild to set up a meeting with you personally."

Makarov smiled at her as she said all that before bowing a little.

"I thank you for what you done for the guild over the years," said Makarov.

"Well it was no big deal really," said Rose shaking her head. "I was always curious and worried about you all since I felt all that evil magic, but I knew that you all will make it out alive and safely."

"Yes well we had some help with that," said Makarov.

Rose nodded her head as he said that before speaking again. "I been waiting for the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to even invite me to join the guild, but no one from the guild even bothered to seek me out or even try to invite me. So I just continued to do what I always did. It's so nice to see people with such strong bonds of love and caring. I don't mind joining, but there is more you need to know Makarov."

Makarov looked at her confused wondering what else there was to know.

"I'm not alone," said Rose. "I never really thought of making a guild myself. There is Victoria who is a necromancer and lives with her grandfather in Loreon Town, Xonia who is one of the two missing first generation dragon slayers who lives in a town called Littleshade with her exceed Hikaru, and the last one you will probably recognize the name yourself."

"Who is that?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Alice Marvell," said Rose.

Makarov gasped shocked as she said that before stuttering, "Y-Y-Y-You mean Marvell as in Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes she is Wendy's younger sister by two years," said Rose nodding her head. "There is a few more things you need to know before we wrap this up."

Makarov looked at her curiously, but confused wondering what more he needed to know.

"My magic is Blood God Wolf Slaying, Blood Magic, Blood-Make, and Take Over Blood Soul ," said Rose. "The wolf that taught me was the Blood God Wolf. Which is actually forbiden magic, because it makes people go insane. I actually on the other hand can stay sane, because I'm a vampire. For my Blood God Wolf Slaying I have Blood God Wolf's Howl, Blood God Wolf's Iron Fist, Blood God Wolf's Breakdown Fist, Blood God Wolf's Crushing Fangs, Blood God Wolf's Claw, Blood God Wolf's Blood Wave, Blood God Wolf's Crimison Elbow, Blood God Wolf's Grip Strike, Blood God Wolf's Lockdown Strike, and Blood God Wolf's Blood Bath. Then there is my God Wolf Salyer's Secret Art Blood Moon Crash as well as my God Wolf Form which allows me to turn into an enormous three headed giant wolf. Although the form isn't dangerous it would still make people panick if they seen it. As for my Blood Magic I know Blood Slicer, Blood Cane, Blood Dome, Blood Jigsaw, Blood Lock, Blood Nebula, Blood Cyclone, Blood Chains an immobilization spell, Blood Bind which allows me to control the blood in living things, Blood Shield a defensive spell, Crimson Lightning which is a blood version of Lightning, Blood Combustion which makes someone explode in a bloody shower of rain, and Blood Body. Through the use of Blood Magic, I'm capable of transforming my own body into blood, turning myself into a mass of blood, whose size can vary from mere, small drop to a large ocean of blood. Together with the signature intangiblility of Elemental Magic, which allows me to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through my body when I'm transformed, this form also grants me some traits typical of real blood: I'm capable of freely moving around from a person to an animal undetected by anyone except real vampires, as well as traveling through unseen blood that has been spilt over the ages, with the power of my Blood Magic being high enough to allow me to leave no existence of myself from a finger print to a single hair behind. However I'm only able to maintain this form as long as there is some sort of blood around. I also have my three great blood magic spells called Blood Pulse which is similar to that of Fairy Glitter, Blood Retribution which is smilar to that of Fairy Law, and Blood Sphere which is similar to that of Fairy Sphere."

Makarov's mouth hung open and his eyes widen as she said that shocked at how strong she was.

"Now for Blood-Make magic I have Blood-Make: Lance, Blood-Make: Block, Blood-Make: Shield, Blood-Make: Hammer, Blood-Make: Crimson Hammer, Blood-Make: Crimson Impact, Blood-Make: Floor, Blood-Make: Arrows, Blood-Make: Super Crimson Arrow, Blood-Make: Dual Battle Axes, Blood-Make: Dual Swords, Blood-Make: Crimson Excaliburs, Blood-Make: Crimson Bringer, Blood-Make: Crimson Geyser, Blood-Make: Prison, Blood-Make: Clone, Blood-Make: Stairs, Blood-Make: Slide, Blood-Make: Rampart, Blood-Make: Grappling Hook, Blood-Make: Crimson Scythe, Blood-Make: Key, Blood-Make: Knuckle, Blood-Make: Fishnet, Blood-Make: Crimson Wall, Blood-Make: Cocoon, Blood-Make: Cannon, Blood-Make: Crimson Cannon, and Blood-Make: Wheel," said Rose. "As for Take Over Blood Soul it allows me to turn myself into a Crimson Knight completely covering myself from head to toe in armor made of blood. As for other magic I have Requip magic which allows me to store my clothing as well as weapons in it."

Makarov noticed that Take Over Blood Soul seemed to be like a combination of Mira and Erza's magic as he heard that, but was still shocked at how strong Rose was as his mouth continued to hang open and he continued to have wide eyes.

"For abilities I have Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Grandmaster Strategist, Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Smell, Immense Hearing, Immense Sight, Immense Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, Immense Reflexes, Rapid Regeneration, and Conjuring Bats," said Rose. "Since I have Blood Magic and I am also a vampire Rapid Regeneration allows me to rapidly heal myself a lot faster then normal vampires. Like most vampires I'm also able to conjure a bat at will. Then there is Thought Projection which allows me to create an extremely powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. The creation and maintenance of this though is very taxing, essentially halving my overall Magic Power; however, once the Thought Projection reunites with the body, the Magic Power returns to normal."

Makarov's mouth continued to hang open and his eyes continued to stay widen as she said that completely doumbfounded. After a moment he snapped his mouth shut.

"Tell me there is no more that that," said Makarov.

"Unfortunately there is," said Rose as Makarov looked at her curiously. "My God Wolf form abilities are Transcendent Magic Sensor, Transcendent Magic Power, Transcendent Durability, Transcendent Smell, Transcendent Hearing, Transcendent Sight, Transcendent Taste, Transcendent Endurance, Transcendent Agility, Transcendent Speed, Transcendent Strength, Conjuring Blood Moon, and Immortality. My God Wolf form is three times the size of a fully grown dragon and with the release of the form the sky changes to a blackish-red with a silverish-red moon. Conjuring Blood Moon increaseses the abilities of a Vampire and makes my God Wolf form stronger."

"T-T-T-Three times the size of a fully grown dragon," stuttered Makarov in surprise gulping at how big Rose's God Wolf form is. "Is there anymore?"

"Yes there is," said Rose. "My ESP abilities are telepathy including mind reading, teleportation which allows me to move instantly anywhere I chose, but it can be a dangerous ability as well. You have to be careful otherwise you can split yourself or others in half by teleporting only half the body away. You could also accidentally or purposely put yourself or someone else through a wall as well as another object. The last ESP I have is telekinesis which allows me to have elemental control as well as levitation which is strong enough to allow me to fly freely, lift heavy objects, move things through the air, and push things out of my way. The last thing you need to know about is my equipment which is a blood beast that can turn into the Legendary Beast Swords and the Blood Orb. My Legendary Beast Swords Magic is Blood Reaper, Dual Blood Reaper, Blood Terror, and Dual Blood Terror. My Blood Orb lets me to use the ability Blood Creation allowing me to create Blood Knights. Blood Knights are similar to my Take Over Blood Soul Crimison Knight, but their color is different."

Makarov looked at her with wide eyes again, but not surprised as much.

"Is that all?" questioned Makarov sighing.

"Yes for my abilities," said Rose nodding her head. "Luna has some of the same Wolf attacks. She can also go invisible to the naked eye which also hides her presence. She also has telepathy which allows her to communcate with others and can also understand human language. Other then that she also has a force feild which acts like a barrier. There is two other things you need to know about me though. One is I'm a lesbian and I'm already in a relationship with Victoria, Xonia, and Alice who are also vampires. The second thing you need to know about is that Me, Victoria, Xonia, and Alice are all Futanaris which is quite rare."

Makarov just giggled before waving his hand, "I already meet some futanaris already. Since you can read minds there is no need hiding it. One is the First Master Mavis and the other is Wendy Marvell."

Rose smiled and nodded her head at him as he said that before reply, "Yes, but Wendy and Alice used to be very close. More closer then just sisters. Just thought I should tell you that."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Anyways that's the reason I brought you all the way out here," said Rose. "Need a place I could talk to you. Although I suppose I could have done it telepathically or by thought projection, but that would be rude."

"So you really going to join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov.

"Yes I've been wanting to join it for some time, but I just been waiting for an offer is all," said Rose. "The other three are waiting for me to join a guild as well before they join."

"Well you all are welcome to join us together if you want," said Makarov.

"That would be great," said Rose. "I'll have to go pick the others up before going to the guild though. I could drop you off at Fairy Tail if you like unless you want to walk back, but it won't take me long to pick the others up."

"Okay then I'll trust you to send me back," said Makarov. "Hopefully in one peace please."

"Of course," said Rose nodding her head.

A moment later Makarov disappeared into thin air. Rose then turned and looked at Luna.

"Well how about we go pick up Victoria, Xonia, and Alice?" asked Rose. "They will be overjoyed about this and Alice is going to be extremely happy."

Luna nodded her head and a moment later Rose disappeared into thin air along with Luna.

Makarov reappeared in front of the guild a moment later. He had to take a little while to get the dizziness gone before looking up at the guild doors infront of him. He then smiled as he heard the others in the guild. It was ten when he got back to the guild. He just hoped that everyone was still inside at the moment. Makarov walked forwards before pushing the guild doors open. They swung open and the others turned and looked at him as he walked into the guild along with Lamia Scale and the members of Legion Corps. They was all surprised to see him back already.

"Master your back already?" asked Mira surprised.

"Yes," said Makarov nodding his head. "What is the Legion Corps doing here as well as Lamia Scale?"

"Well Lamia Scale came to join in the celebration," said Mira. "As for the Legion Corps they came to appologize for recent events."

"So," said Macao. "She declined didn't she?"

Makarov looked at him as he said that before smiling, "No she excepted and said she was waiting for the Guild Master of Fairy Tail to ask her."

"Ehhhhhh!" shouted everyone surprised as they looked at him except Romeo who was glad.

"See dad!" shouted Romeo. "Didn't I say you should at least ask her to join?"

"W-W-Well I never dreamed she would except," said Macao with a sweetdrop on his head.

"So she really going to join?" asked Wakaba as Makarov nodded his head.

"Seriously?" questioned Lyon shocked. "She turned us down as well as every other guild."

The other members of Lamia Scale nodded their heads in agreement. They was all shocked that she excepted the invitation to join Fairy Tail.

"Yeah and she isn't going to join alone," said Makarov.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted everyone surprised.

"Who else is going to join?" asked Macao.

Makarov just smiled, but didn't reply as he walked up to the bar counter and climbed up on a stool.

"Mira a drink please," said Makarov.

"Yes Master," said Mira before going about getting a drink for Makarov.

"Alright time for round two!" shouted Natsu pumped up. "This time I won't lose!"

Makarov didn't say anything, but shook his head as he heard that.

"She already beaten you and that was a thought projection," said Laxus. "What makes you think round two is going to go any better?"

"I wasn't serious last time," said Natsu. "This time I'll go all out."

"Maybe Natsu could beat her," said the others looking at how excited Natsu was.

Natsu never seemed to surprise them before. Makarov on the other hand was a different story. He knew that no matter how strong Natsu was he never be able to match Rose at all. A moment later Mira came back with his drink and he took it before taking a drink. A few moments passed before Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus smelled several scents in the air. One smelled of blood, one smelled of death, another one smelled similar to Laxus and Natsu combined, and the last one smelled like Gray. They was confused on the other three smells, but they all knew what the first smell meant.

"Alright!" shouted Natsu as he ran to the door excited before pushing the doors open. "I demand a rematch!"

However a moment later he looked confused as he looked at the other three that was with Rose, the one wolf, and the two exceeds.

The first girl donned a black crop tank top shirt adorned with a grey skull on the chest, a pair of black pants held up by a studded belt with a skull buckle and black boots, each bearing a skull on their upper front parts. She also sported a skull bracelet around her right wrist, a skull ring on the same hand's middle finger, a skull choker necklace around her neck, and a belly piercing in the belly botton. She had whitish-red long hair down to her ankles and blue eyes. A whitish-red tail swayed in the air behind her excitedly as she looked forwards and she had two whitish-red horns that curved before pointing straight up.

The second girl donned an outfit similar to Wendy's gold and blue one except this girl's outfit was done in Black and Brilliant blue. She had black long hair down to her ankles and violet eyes. A black dragon tail swayed in the air behind her that had a similar tip as the first one and she had two black horns that curved before pointing straight up. She looked excited as she looked forwards as well. A brilliant blue exceed was nearby her that looked similar to Carla.

The third girl downed an outfit similar to Wendy's gold and blue one as well except this girl's outfit was done in white and sky blue. She had whitish-blue long hair down to her ankles and gray eyes. A whitish-blue dragon tail swayed in the air behind her that had a similar tip as the others and she had two whitish-blue horns that curved before pointing straight up. She looked the most excited though as she looked forwards as well. She looked similar to that of Wendy, but shorter and younger. A whitish-blue exceed was nearby her that looked similar to Carla.

Wendy's eyes widen as she looked at the third girl surprised before she ran towards her and past Natsu. She then hugged the third girl as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Alice!" shouted Wendy. "I can't belive it! Your alive!"

"Of course I am," said Alice. "It's good to see you again Wendy."

"Okay someone tell me what is going on?" questioned Natsu confused. "Who is this girl that looks like you Wendy?"

Wendy stopped hugging Alice before she turned and looked at everyone.

"She's my younger sister Alice," said Wendy. "I thought I lost her."

"Ehhhhhh!" shouted everyone surprised and shocked except for Makarov.

Wendy turned back and looked at Alice as Carla walked up and looked at the exceed next to her.

"She's a dragon slayer," said Carla. "Who are you?"

"My name is Winter," said the exceed to Carla.

"Winter what an odd name," said Carla surprised.

Wendy looked surprised at hearing that as well as everyone else.

"Your a dragon slayer?" asked Wendy.

"Well not quite," said Alice as everyone looked confused. "I'm a vampire first generation permafrost dragon slayer."

"Huh? Vampire first generation permafrost dragon slayer?" asked everyone confused.

"I'm not human I'm a vampire," said Alice before pointing to her dragon tail. "A first generation permafrost dragon slayer that is a vampire not human."

Everyone's eyes widen as she said that looking surprised. The only one that wasn't surprised was Makarov, because he already knew. Natsu then turned and looked at the black haired girl.

"What's your name and why do you smell like fire and lightning?" asked Natsu confused.

The black haired girl however didn't reply as she looked at him.

"Hello can you hear me?" asked Natsu waving a hand.

"Your wasting your breath," said Alice. "Xonia rarely speaks to anyone except for those that are close to her, but for the reason why she smells like fire and lightning is because she is the vampire first generation plasma dragon slayer. Her exceed is Hikaru." 

Happy walked forwards with hearts in his eyes before trying to give a fish to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the fish and then at him to see hearts in his eyes. Then she turned around ignoring Happy completely. Happy was shocked she did that before he tried the same with Winter, but again he got the cold shoulder as she turned around ignoring him as well. Mira walked forwards and looked at the first girl curiously interested.

"Who are you?" asked Mira.

"Victoria," said the girl smiling revealing her fangs.

"Enough of the introductions," said Natsu as he lit his fists on fire again then turned and looked at Rose. "I demand a rematch!"

"Not interested," said Rose.

"What are you scared?" questioned Natsu. "You know I will win."

Rose turned and looked at him before narrowing her eyes then she walked up closer towards Natsu who got into a stance ready to fight. Makarov however got up before anything can go down.

"Later you all," said Makarov. "These seven need their guild marks first."

"Yes Sir," said Rose nodding her head, "but we would be thankful if you did it instead."

Mira frowned as she said that as she looked at her, "Why I can do it."

"No offense," said Rose, "but no thanks."

"I understand," said Makarov nodding his head. "Let's head up to the Guild Master office. We'll get your stamps there."

"Sure Sir," said Rose nodding her head.

"Awe come on Gramps," said Natsu disappointed for a moment. "Alright fine, but I get a rematch after."

Rose however ignored him as she made her way into the guild followed by the other three girls, two exceeds, and black unique wolf. Wendy frowned however as she watched her sister walk away. She then looked at Makarov.

"Master can I come up there too?" asked Wendy nervously. 

"Well if Rose doesn't mind," said Makarov.

Wendy turned and looked at Rose from behind nervously.

"I don't mind if her and Carla come," said Rose, "but only them."

Makarov nodded his head and Wendy's heart skipped a beat before she ran up to her sister and grabbed her by the hand. No one thought it was odd that they was holding hands, because they was sisters. Carla flew after Wendy until she got to her. Makarov turned and started leading them towards the stairs as Rose got to him. Once they got to the stairs they then went upstairs before Makarov lead them down the balcony to the Guild Master office. Once he got to the Guild Master office he then opened the door holding it open for the others to go inside. After everyone was inside Makarov walked in before shutting the door again. After he did Wendy was glued to her sister holding her arm against her body tightly not letting go. Makarov ignored it as he walked over towards his desk with the others following before getting the guild stamp out. He then looked at Rose.

"So then I suppose I start with you Rose," said Makarov. "So where do you want your guild mark and what color."

"First I want to know if I can get it in tribal with more then one color," said Rose.

"Well," said Makarov rubbing his head thinking. "I never really done that before, but we can try."

Rose nodded her head at him as he said that. Then she took her wolf fur coat off before brushing it off. After that she put it on the back of the couch before she started taking her boots off followed by her socks. She smiled once her socks was off and the moment she stepped on the floor with bare feet Makarov and everyone else felt an extremely powerful magic aura flow through the room. It was so intense that Makarov, Wendy, and Carla who was not used to it fell over on their knees and hands as sweet dripped down their face's from it. Makarov knew that extremely powerful magic aura was coming from Rose and so did Wendy and Carla.

"Rose," said Alice.

Rose turned and looked at her to see her pointing at Wendy.

"Oh sorry," said Rose before surpressing the magic aura she was letting out back to nothing.

Makarov, Wendy, and Carla gasped before they got back up off the ground sweet dripping down their face. A moment later the Guild Master's office door was kicked open forcefully by Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Laxus who was worried.

"What are you doing?" questioned Makarov looking at them.

They all looked at him surprised before replying, "We felt an extremely powerful magic aura coming from here. So we came to check."

"Get out!" shouted Rose annoyed. "Don't you know it's rude to forcefully enter a room!"

A moment later they was all hit by and unseen force before they went flying out of the Guild Master office. There was a bunch of crashing downstairs a moment later.

"AND STAY OUT!" shouted Rose before the Guild Master's office door slammed shut by an invisible force.

"Calm down Rose," said Alice gentle. "Deep breaths now."

Rose nodded her head before she shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then she let them out before she opened her eyes.

"Better?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Yes sorry," said Rose.

"No worries," said Makarov waving his hand. "Now then lets finish giving you the guild mark."

Rose nodded her head before she started unbottoning her pants. Makarov's eyes widen and looked surprised as she did that, but did not question it. Rose let her pants full down to her ankles as her big and thick penis stood there in front of everyone.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Wendy surprised before putting a hand on her mouth for a moment then she let go. "Y-Y-Your a futanari too?"

"Yeah sorry to surprise you like that," said Rose.

"N-N-No it's alright," said Wendy as she blushed embarrassed. "I just didn't know you was a Futanari just like me and Alice."

"Hey what am I?" asked Victoria frowning. "We are all Futanari."

"What you are?" questioned Wendy surprised looking at Victoria and then at Xonia who was nodding her head blushing.

"Yes and Rose is my girlfriend along with Xonia and Victoria," said Alice.

Wendy frowned as she said that and felt hurt. She looked down as tears started to appear on her eyes.

"I guess you don't need me anymore then," said Wendy sadly.

"Who said that?" asked Alice.

Wendy gasped before looking up confused at her.

"Your just the same as us," said Alice. "I'm sure Rose likes you too."

"What really?" asked Wendy turning and looking at Rose to see her blushing. "You do?"

Rose nodded her head as she said that before her penis got a little bigger. Rose gulped nervously and looked away from her still blushing. She shook her head a moment later clearing her head.

"Yeah why not your beautiful," said Xonia.

Wendy and Calra gasped surprised as that was the first time she said anything. They both looked at her as she said that to see she was blushing.

"Y-Y-You really mean it?" asked Wendy.

All the girls nodded their heads at her as she asked that. Wendy smiled feeling so much love at the moment. 

"Then I'll be a girlfriend for each of all of you too," said Wendy happily.

"Don't mean to ruin the moment," said Makarov as he looked at Rose. "So where you want your guild mark?"

"Tribal," said Rose. "Blood red and gold with white outline. On my pelvis above my penis."

Makarov nodded his head as she said that noticing that it was in the same place Mavis had her guild mark. He walked over before placing the guild stamp nearby the spot then looked up at Rose.

"I'm not sure if this will work so bare with me," said Makarov.

Rose nodded her head before closing her eyes and holding her breath waiting. Makarov stamped the guild mark down on her and it glowed then Makarov lifted it up and smiled as he looked at the guild mark.

"It worked," said Makarov.

Rose opened her eyes before looking down at her guild mark. She then smiled as she continued to look at the tribal Fairy Tail guild mark that was in the colors blood red and gold with white outline. Rose eyes lit up in excitement and happiness at it. Then she pulled her pants up to her hips just across her butt cheeks before buttoning them. Her Fairy Tail guild mark partially peaking out from under her pants. Rose then put her socks back on and then her boots. She stood up after that and put her wolf fur coat on again. 

"So who is next?" asked Makarov.

"I want Alice to go next," said Wendy.

"Sure," said Rose nodding her head.

Wendy smiled happily as Alice walked forwards towards Makarov.

"Same place that Rose got her guild mark," said Alice. "It don't have to be tribal, but I do want it in the colors white with light blue outline."

Alice then lifted her dress up revealing her penis which was the same size as Rose's. Makarov put the guild stamp down on her before pulling away and Alice had a white Fairy Tail guild mark with light blue outline. Xonia then pushed Victoria forwards who smiled as she looked at Makarov.

"Same place as the other two," said Victoria. "Black with gray outline."

Victoria unbotton her pants before she let them fall down revealing her similar size penis as the others. Makarov was confused and currious about that as he looked over to Rose.

"Are all Futanari the same size?" asked Makarov.

"Well as far as I know," said Rose. "At least I know Victoria, Xonia, and Alice are the same size as I am. Not sure about anyone else though."

Wendy lifted her dress up blushing as she did revealing her similar size penis as the others.

"I'm same size as my sister," said Wendy.

"I guess they are all similar then," said Makarov. 

"At least that is how big it is now," said Rose, "but if I changed then well I'm sure you can understand."

"Huh?" questioned Wendy confused.

"My wolf form," said Rose. "It's a massive three head wolf three times the size of a fully grown dragon. So you can imagine how big my penis be in that form."

Wendy gasped surprised as she blushed embarrassed then she put her dress back down. Makarov walked forwards and gave Victoria her guild mark which was in Black with gray outlines. Victoria then pulled her pants up and buttoned them. After that she stepped back and Xonia walked forwards as she looked at Makarov.

"Brillant blue with black outline," said Xonia blushing.

Makarov nodded his head as Xonia lifted her dress up. Makarov gave her the guild mark which was in brilliant blue with black outlines. Wendy then frowned and wanted her's redone.

"Master can I get mine redone?" asked Wendy. "I want the same base color now, but I want it with white outline. Same place as the others."

Rose, Victoria, Alice, and Xonia smiled as she said that.

"Of course," said Makarov nodding his head before his hand glowed yellow as he waved it.

Wendy's guild mark vanished then Wendy raised her dress up again a second time. Makarov walked forwards towards her before giving her the guild mark. Once done Wendy now had a blue with white outline guild mark just above her penis. Wendy smiled at it before putting her dress back down. Makarov then worked on giving Luna, Winter, and Hikaru their guild marks after that. Luna's guild mark was black with red outline on her stomach, Winter's guild mark was light blue with white outline on her back, and Hikaru's guild mark was black with brillant blue outline on her back. Makarov went and put the guild stamp away as he was now finished with it. Once he was finished he looked up at Rose.

"I was thinking of putting Team Natsu as the team for the Grand Magic Game," said Makarov, "but now I'm thinking I should probably go with you four girls. Lets see who to put with you though. Maybe Laxus."

"No," said Rose shaking her head. "We work best together and Laxus will only be in the way."

"Master I'd like to be on the same team as Rose and the others," said Wendy.

"Well that is fine I suppose," said Makarov nodding his head. "So then the team will be Rose, Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria."

"Master you do realize you can put up to two teams in the Grand Magic Games right?" asked Rose.

"What you can?" asked Makarov surprised.

"Yes, but no one has had enough members to do so in the other guilds," said Rose. "They just normally put their strongest members in it."

"Well what you think we should do then Grandmaster Strategist?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Well I think we should keep it Natsu's Team," said Rose, "but since Wendy don't want to be in that team fill it in with Laxus or someone else. Then you can make a surprised second team that no one will exspect later."

"So then for the first team it be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Laxus," said Makarov. "The second team will be you five, but will remain secret until when?"

"You can tell them who will take part during the Grand Magic Games, but leave our team a mystery until they fine out themselves," said Rose. "This will surprise them all about it."

"Alright then we will go with that," said Makarov.

"Yes Sir," said Rose nodding her head. "We will leave so I can help the others train later on then after you announce that we will be taking part in the Grand Magic Game. We will make it back before they do so no one will know. As for the rest of the detail just leave that to me."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that interested.

"Alright then how about we go and get you settled into the guild," said Makarov. "How strong are the others?"

"There stronger then all of your S class mages so far even Gildarts," said Rose. "Except for Wendy who is lacking, but we can fix that with some training."

"Alright then," said Makarov nodding his head at her. "Then you all will be S class mages as well and Wendy's class ranking will stay the same until after the Grand Magic Games. That way I can see what she learned through training personally."

"Understood Sir," said Rose nodding her head. "Also I am planing on making a surprise apparance to the Magic Council to see about some additions to the Grand Magic Games. I'm sure you will most like the improvements and you will find out about them soon. I'll wait to announce that we will be taking part in the Grand Magic Games for now."

"Alright then I'll be waiting," said Makarov. "For now lets go tell the other guild members."

Rose nodded her head at him and Makarov walked towards the Guild Master office doors. Rose and the others followed behind him. When he got to the doors he then walked out followed by the others before walking over to the railing. He then jumped up on the railing looking down at everyone as Rose and the others walked over to him. Rose climbed up on the railing next to him and looked down at everyone before giving off a sinister aura that surpassed Mira and Erza's both together. Everyone shiver involuntary even Makarov before they turned and looked up. A moment later Rose let her sinister aura disappear and looked to Makarov who was shaking surprised.

"Sorry Sir," said Rose. "All yours."

Makarov sighed and nodded his head before looking down at everyone. 

"Alright listen up brats!" shouted Makarov as Rose and the others giggled. "We got several new guild members. Rose Sangre, Alice Marvell, Victoria-."

"Lamar and Xonia Tervina," said Rose.

"Right then," said Makarov nodding his head. "Luna, Winter, and Hikaru. Rose, Alice, Victoria, and Xonia are all new S class mages of this guild. So lets celebrate are new guild members."

Everyone cheered excited at hearing that glad to have some more strong guild members in the guild. Natsu was really excited and shouted next loudly.

"So you got your guild mark Rosie?" asked Natsu.

Rose didn't reply as she looked down at him not saying a word.

"So did you get it?" asked Natsu confused scratching his head confused.

Rose ignored him though as she jumped off the railing shocking everyone. Then she landed on the first floor, but she was fine. Rose continued to stand there as she looked at Natsu while the others and Makarov walked down the stairs reaching the first floor. Natsu was looking at her trying to see where she got the guild mark, but with Rose's coat on he couldn't spot it. Lucy on the other hand did as well as Mira and they both blushed. Lucy smaked Natsu in the head.

"Owww," said Natsu turning around to see Lucy. "What was that for?"

"You moron don't go asking something embarrassing," said Lucy. "She got her guild mark already."

"Huh? Where?" asked Natsu confused.

Lucy smacked him again in the head again.

"Don't ask such questions," said Lucy red in the face from embarrassment.

"If you must really know," said Rose as she took off her wolf fur coat and threw it behind her to Victoria who caught it. "Look closely."

Everyone looked at her closely before noticing the traibal gold, red guild mark with white outline that partially peaked out below her pant line.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised.

"You really got your guild mark there?" asked Gray shocked.

"Who cares where I get it," said Rose. "I'm the one that has to wear it not anyone else."

"She has a point," said Makarov.

"Alright!" shouted Natsu excited. "Round two and this time I'll win!"

Rose smiled revealing her fangs as she looked at him, but she was not fazed by it.

"I want to face Xonia," said Laxus.

Xonia smiled revealing her fangs as well.

"I want to fight Alice," said Gray interested.

Alice smiled revealing her fangs too.

"I want to fight Victoria," said Mira in interest.

Victoria smiled revealing her fangs ready for the challenge.

"Oh wow four fights in one day!" shouted everyone surprised and excited.

"Alright everyone take it outside!" shouted Makarov. "I want a guild left standing."

"Understood Sir," said Rose before she started walking to the guild doors.

Everyone else followed her outside including Makarov who was curious, but also already knew who was going to win between Natsu and Rose. He was however currious as to seeing the others in action though. Once outside Rose continued walking farther away from the guild towards the forest with Alice, Wendy, Xonia, Luna who was giving Winter, Carla, and Hikaru a ride on her back, Victoria who still had Rose's black wolf fur coat, and Makarov.

"Ummm Rose, Master!" shouted the others.

Rose stopped and looked back to see the others far away still nearby the guild.

"Where you going?" asked the others confused.

"Sir said he wants a guild left standing," said Rose. "I tend to agree. Do you think the guild will be left standing that close to the guild?"

Everyone sweat dropped as she said that nervously before they continued towards her. Rose turned back around and continued again as she walked farther into the woods before coming to a spot that was another clearing in the woods. It was away from the guild and prefect for their little fights. Rose stopped in the middle of the field and turned to Makarov.

"This will be good," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head at her before he started directing others over to them, but still a little ways away. Natsu walked out into the field before turning and looking at Rose excited. Rose continued to look at Natsu as he stood there in his place and waited.

"Master should I put up some ruin barriers?" asked Freed.

"No it's fine," said Makarov.

Everyone looked at him surprised as he said that, but Makarov was not worried.

"Bets, Bets," said Cana going around trying to collect bets. "Place your bets."

Most of everyone that wasn't on Tenrou Island didn't want to place bets though. Others on the other hand placed bets on Natsu as he never let them down before. With only a few that placed bets on Rose and that was Makarov, Victoria, Xonia, Alice. Wendy didn't place a bet because she didn't have the money for it. The exceeds never place bets so they didn't either same as Luna. Lucy didn't place a bet either as she didn't have the money for it as well, but she was cheering on Natsu. Now with the bets in hand Makarov stepped forwards.

"This is a one on one fight," said Makarov. "Now then are you both ready?"

Makarov then turned and looked at Natsu who grinned as he nodded his head. Then Makarov turned and looked at Rose to see her nodded her head as well.

"Alright begin!" shouted Makarov before stepping back to watch the fight.

Natsu engulfed his hands on fire as he flew at Rose and went to hit her. Rose stood there and waited as he got closer to her not moving at all. Natsu then called out his attack as he swung at her.

"Fire Dragon Iron fist!" shouted Natsu.

A second before his fist hit Rose his fire went out and he punched her in the face. Natsu grinned before noticing Rose look at his fist that was in her face not moving. Natsu took a step back to see that she was unharmed and not showing even a single mark on her. He then jumped back as he looked at her before inhalling and calling out another attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

The fire dragon roar continued toward Rose and a second before it hit her the fire disappeared as though it was never there in the first place. Everyone gasped in surprise even Natsu who continued to look annoyed that his fire keeps going out. 

"My turn," said Rose.

A moment later Rose disappeared from view shocking the others. They continued to look around trying to find where Rose went as well as Natsu. Makarov turned and looked at Victoria and the others to see all of their eyes except Wendy and Carla's moving. He then turned back and looked at the field as he realized Rose didn't use teleportation. It was nothing more then her speed. Natsu was grabbed by the face before he could react and slammed head first into the ground with Rose standing in front of him with her hand on his face. Natsu however grinned as he seen her hand and lit his body on fire. However Rose disappeared again a moment later as he lit his body on fire before reappearing back where she was at. Natsu grinned and got back up as he looked at her again then he started floating in mid air by some invisible force before he started to be spun around in the air. Natsu started covering his mouth as his motion sickness started to take effect as his face started to go blue.

"Taking full advantage of his motion sickness," said Erza surprised.

"That's not good," said Gray. "Natsu can't fight back during motion sickness. He's completely vulnerable."

"How is he floating and spinning in the air?" questioned Happy shocked.

"I don't know," said Lucy worried.

It ended a moment later as Natsu fell out of the air head first before crashing into the ground. He still had a sickly face, but was glad it was over and proceded to hug the ground like his life depended on it. Rose continued to look at him as he laid on the ground.

"Finished yet?" questioned Rose.

Natsu sprung back up ready for more as his body lit up with fire and lightning. Rose smiled revealing her fangs as she seen that. 

"Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu.

The fire and lightning attack came out and continued towards Rose who stood there looking at it. No one seen what happened next except for Victoria, Alice, Xonia, and Luna. Not even Winter and Hikaru seen it. The attack hit Rose and everyone was surprised that Natsu got a hit in, but soon after everything cleared Rose was no longer there. Natsu looked where she was standing before looking confused.

"Your finished!" Came Rose's voice.

Natsu and everyone looked up to see Rose floating in the air looking down at Natsu. Natsu gasped surprised as he looked at her as well as everyone else except Makarov, Victoria, Xonia, and Alice. Natsu then started to wobble around on his feet from the drain of magic again. Rose disappeared before she reappeared behind him and grabbed Natsu by the head before slamming him face forwards into the ground. Then she started draging him across the ground as she held his face into the ground. Once she was done with that she then kicked him into the air before she disappeared again. Then she reappeared in the air and did a flip kick kicking Natsu in the head as he went flying before crashing into a few trees. Natsu was unconcisous now as he was knocked out from the attack. Rose and Natsu reappeared on the ground again with Natsu laying on the ground a little scratched up from the fight and unconcious. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they looked at Rose and several of them knew she went easy on him.

"N-N-N-Natsu lost," stuttered Happy shocked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," stuttered Lucy surprised.

"Unblieveable," said Erza. "I don't even think she used any magic. I never sinced any magic coming from her throughout the fight."

"I didn't either," said Gray shaking his head.

"She was going easy," said Lyon.

Everyone was shocked and impressed even Laxus was surprised as well. Makarov stepped forwards as he nodded his head.

"Rose is the winner," said Makarov declairing Rose the winner.

Rose turned and looked over to Wendy.

"Wendy heal him," said Rose.

Wendy nodded her head before she went out into the field as Rose passed by her and walked over to where Makarov, Victoria, Xonia, and Alice was at.

"Good fight Rose," said Makarov.

"Thanks Sir," said Rose smiling revealing her fangs.

There was a groan a moment later as Wendy has finished healing Natsu. Natsu eyes opened up before he jumped up with his hands lighting on fire.

"Where are you?" questioned Natsu ready to go again.

"It's already over," said Wendy.

Natsu looked at her before looking shocked as his fire went out.

"Already over?" questioned Natsu.

"Yes you was knocked out," said Wendy.

Natsu hung his head low as she said that. Rose seeing that he was back turned around and walked back over towards him before grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," cried Natsu in pain.

Everyone that was watching cringed as they seen Rose grab Natsu's by the ear. Then Rose gave of a sinister dark aura as she looked at Natsu that had everyone shivering on the spot.

"Now you listen here," said Rose. "My name is Rose and I already have enough names as is. You will call me Rose only got that?"

"A-A-Aye A-A-Aye!" stuttered Natsu shivering as he did.

"Good," said Rose nodding her head before letting his ear go as well as her sinister dark aura disappearing.

Rose then turned around and walked back over to the others along with Wendy. Natsu rubbed his painful ear as he made his way over to the others. Makarov looked at Rose as she got over to them.

"So who's next?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Xonia and Laxus," said Rose. "Then Mira and Victoria followed by Alice and Gray."

"Alright we will go with that then," said Makarov nodding his head.

Laxus smiled at hearing that before hearing Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen

"Alright show her what the Thunder Legion is all about!" shouted the three of them. "This will be a nice welcome back match!"

Laxus nodded his head before turning around and walking out into the field where Rose and Natsu was earlier. Xonia smiled as her fangs peaked out of her mouth and she started walking out into the area as well. Once out there they both turned back around and looked at one another. Laxus had a serious expression, but Xonia on the other hand had a smile. Cana went around and collected bets again, but this time no one seemed interested in betting at all. Not after witnessing what Rose just did to Natsu. Makarov stepped forwards a little.

"This is a one on one fight between Laxus and Xonia," said Makarov. "Are you ready?"

Makarov looked at Laxus who nodded his head at him. Makarov then looked at Xonia who also nodded her head at him.

"Begin," said Makarov as he stepped back and continued watching the fight.

Laxus did waste any time as he released his imense lightning aura that destroyed a lot of the ground where he was standing. This magic also overwhelmed most people as well with the exceptions of Makarov, Rose, Alice, Victoria, Xonia, Luna, Winter, and Hikaru. These eight was not fazed by the imense magic lightning aura. Laxus had lightning coming out of his eyes and mouth as well during the release of this magic. Xonia was not fazed as she continued to look forwards at him. Laxus then took off extremely fast towards Xonia with not many people able to see him. Then he swung a fist with lightning at Xonia, but Xonia did not move as he did. Instead Laxus hit her in the face a moment later. Then Laxus continued throwing one punch after the other lightning fast as he continued to hit Xonia. Xonia on the other hand just continued to stand there and take the hits. After a moment later Laxus jumped back and looked at Xonia as well as everyone else to see that Xonia was unharmed by the attacks still standing there. Not even a single mark appeared on her to show she was hit at all and she didn't budge from the same spot either. She was still smiling revealing her fangs as she looked at Laxus. Laxus then hit Xonia with a lightning trying to electrocute her, but Xonia stood in the same place not even showing any sign of being electrocuted.

"Laxus is starting off strong already," said Freed.

"Yeah," said Evergreen as Bickslow nodded his head.

"Laxus' attacks aren't even taking any effect," said Natsu surprised.

"Yeah I thought she would feel something form those attacks," said Gray.

Makarov continued to watch the match interested and closely. He noticed Xonia was unharmed by the attacks and looked at Rose and the others to see them watching the fight as well. Makarov looked back at the fight and wonder how long Laxus could keep this up at this rate.

Laxus stopped trying to electrocute Xonia and looked at her for a moment. Then he turned himself into lightning and traveled the distance before coming behide her and hitting her in the head with lightning, but again Xonia did not budge and the lightning did nothing to her. Laxus then turned himself into lightning before reappearing in his original spot again. Laxus body then started getting bigger as he released his lightning dragon slayer magic shredding his shirt he had on as well. Then he raised a clench fist before chanting.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" shouted Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel recalled the same attack before as large bolt of lightning decend upon Xonia who stood there and didn't seemed fazed by the chant. She was hit by it, but showed no sign of anything as she stood there and continued to smile revealing her fangs. Laxus noticed this before he released his next attack by turning himself in lightning and traveling the distance between them before calling out his next attack.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Laxus as he engulfed one of his fists in lightning after reappearing and hit Xonia in the stomach.

Xonia on the other hand continued to stand there though as Laxus hit her in the stomach not budging from spot or showing any sign of the attack effecting her. Laxus then turned into lightning before making some distance between them. Then he looked at Xonia again before he gather a large amount of lightning around on fist, bend the arm and then his fist forwards in a punch. A magic seal appeared before a giant lightning fist headed towards Xonia who was hit by it, but again she was unharmed, unfazed, and didn't even budge again. Laxus seen this and called out his next attack.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" shouted Laxus.

The lightning dragon roar continued fast and quickly towards Xonia who stood there smiling revealing her fangs, but not moving. Then she was hit by the attack, but same as all the other times she was unharmed, unfazed, and didn't even budge again. Laxus seen this continued to look at her for a moment then spoke up.

"Come on show me what you can do," said Laxus.

Xonia smiled as he said that before she ran forwards disappearing to normal eyes. Laxus continued looking around the area trying to see her, but could not see her at all. A moment later Laxus was knocked off his feet as he hit the ground then he was spun around in the air before he was let go. He flew through the air before turning into lightning and traveling the distance to where Xonia now was. Xonia stood her ground as she stood there and Laxus reappeared as he called out his attack.

"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Laxus trying to hit Xonia.

Xonia disappeared before hitting him in the head sending him flying through the air before he turned into lightning again. Laxus then reappeared standing on ground as he looked at Xonia and then released another attack.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" shouted Laxus.

The lightning dragon roar continued towards Xonia before she ate it. Then she smiled revealing her fangs as she looked at Laxus and everyone's shocked face except for Rose, Alice, Victoria, Luna, Winter, and Hikaru. Xonia then released her own attack at Laxus.

"Plasma Dragon Roar!" shouted Xonia.

The plasma dragon roar came out like a brialliant blue destructive blast similar to Laxus' as it continued towards him, but gave off a lot of heat like Natsu's fire dragon roar. Laxus seen it coming towards him extremely fast and with little time to think he started to eat it. After that the plasma and lightning fused together before Laxus' body was surrounded by yellow and blue lightning. This surprised everyone as they seen the attack Xonia sent at him as well as Laxus eating Xonia's dragon roar. The only ones that was not surprised was Rose, Alice, Victoria, Luna, Winter, Hikaru, and Xonia who smiled at seeing that.

"Plasma Lightning Dragon Roar!" shouted Laxus releasing a new attack back at Xonia.

The plasma lightning dragon roar came out like a brialliant blue destructive overwhelming blast with yellow lightning around it and a lot of heat like Natsu's fire dragon roar, but more intense. Xonia smiled as her fangs peaked out from her mouth as she seen it coming towards her. It continued for a moment as Xonia looked at it before she started eating it again. Once done she smiled as she looked at Laxus. Laxus however drained from the magic power fell down on his knees with both hands on the ground sweet dripping off his face. His magic was spent unable to go any farther after that last attack.

"I give," said Laxus surprising everyone. "I am drained. I have nothing left to offer."

Xonia walked up to him before holding a hand out to him. Laxus looked up at her curiously.

"That was fun," said Xonia making everyone gasp surprised that she spoke except for some. "Let's have fun next time instead of being too serious."

"That sounds nice," said Laxus nodding his head as he took her hand. "Next time we'll have a decent friendly fight."

Xonia nodded her head at him as she helped him up. Laxus continued to lean one arm on her for sport as she helped him over to the others. Makarov smiled at seeing the friendly action then looked at Rose and the others to see them smiling too. Laxus and Xonia stopped in front of Makarov as he looked back at them.

"That was an excellent and surprising fight," said Makarov.

"Thanks, but next time will be better," said Laxus before turning his head and looking at Xonia. "Your magic is very interesting."

"Thank you," said Xonia.

"Seems you don't mind talking to Laxus," said Makarov.

"No Sir," said Xonia. "Laxus was very strong and gave it everything. It was an honor to fight him, but I do hope next time it will be more fun."

"I'll try my best to hold to that," said Laxus. "Now I'll just rest here next to my grandfather while we watch the next fight."

"Sure," said Xonia as she helped him over next to Makarov where he sat down exsausted and drained.

"Alright," said Makarov. "The second match goes to Xonia. Next up is Victoria and Mira. Please procede forwards."

Xonia stood between Laxus and Alice as she looked forwards. Victoria made her way out to the fighting area that was pretty destroyed at the moment. Mira also made her way out as well excited and intrested in the girl. Once they got out into the destroyed area they then turned and looked at each other.

"Lets have a good fight," said Mira bowing politely.

"Yes to you as well," said Victoria nodding her head in agreement.

Cana went around trying to collect bets again, but same as before no one was interested in betting. They was more interesed in just seeing them fight. Makarov stepped forwards some.

"This is a one on one battle between Victoria and Mira," said Makarov. "Are you ready?"

Makarov looked at Mira who nodded her head at him. Makarov then turned and looked at Victoria who also nodded her head.

"Begin," said Makarov.

Mira immediately went straight to Satan Soul as she transformed. Then she looked at Victoria who smiled revealing her fangs. Victoria then raised her hand before she started chanting.

"From the grave of the afterlife rise into the world once more," chanted Victoria.

A black seal appeared in the area as everyone gasped at seeing it before one hundred skeletons started to rise up out of it all ready for battle. Then the seal disappeared as the skeletons all looked at Mira. Mira's eyes was wide before she smiled at seeing the skeletons. Then she ran forwards before fighting with the skeletons as she tried to make her way to Victoria. She grabbed their heads before smashing them into the ground making them turn to bones again. After that she then continued forwards to another one, but as she did this the one she smashed into bones previously reformed again before joining the fight. Everyone gasped surprised at seeing this except for a few people. Mira continued to fight with the skeltons as she took down one after the other, but no matter how many she took down they continued to come back for more.

"She isn't going to be able to keep this up," said Laxus. "She'll burn herself out at this rate."

"I agree," said Makarov nodding his head.

They then looked back at the fight to see Mira smashing a few more skeletons again. Then the skeletons reformed as she headed towards some more. Victoria continued to stand there and smile revealing her fangs as she watched. Mira continued smashing a few more skeletons before sighing as more came at her.

 _"There is no way I can keep this up,"_  thought Mira.  _"At this rate I'll burn out."_

Mira continued to look around as she smashed another skeleton in the ground to see the previous ones rise back up ready for more. She then turned and looked at Victoria to see her looking and watching with a smile.

 _"My only choice is to attack Victoria instead,"_ thought Mira.  _"If I can knock her out then the skeletons will disappear. Alright then."_

Mira then took off avoiding the skeletons all together and ignoring them as she headed for Victoria. Once she got there she threw a fist out at her, but Victoria disappeared before reappearing in the air and kicked Mira in the head. Mira flew through the air before she crashed farther away from where Victoria was at. The skeletons was still after her as they closed the distance between them and her. Mira got back up only to come face to face with some skeletons again and had to make her way out of them by fighting again. Once she got out she looked at Victoria and realized her Satan Soul isn't going to be enough. She turned and looked at Makarov.

"Master can I?" asked Mira.

"Yes," said Makarov nodding his head.

Mira deactivated her Satan Soul as she stood there. The skeletons all stopped and looked at her as she did that. Victoria smiled as she looked at Mira revealing her fangs again. Mira then released her Satan Soul Halphas before looking back at Victoria ready for battle. Victoria able to sense her strength smiled as she seen her Satan Soul halphas. Ready to go one on one now instead. She raised her hand again before chanting.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust return to the shadows from where you came," said Victoria.

A black seal appeared again before the skeletons started to be dragged back down into the seal. Once gone the seal closed and Victoria looked back at Mira. Everyone continued to watch as the two continued to look each other down. Then they seen Mira take off extremely fast towards Victoria who continued to stand there before throwing a fist out at her trying to hit her. Victoria disappeared as Mira swung at the air before repearing behind Mira throwing a fist out. Mira swung around throwing out another fist behind her which clashed into Victoria's fist. A bang was heard from the force of the attack, a shock wave went through the area blowing the trees back, and the ground gave away under the force of the two fists colliding together making a small crater in the area where they was at. Then Victoria had kneed Mira in the stomach which making Mira gasp from the attack. Mira then tries to hit Victoria with her tail, but Victoria spun around in the air quickly and blocked it with her own tail making another bang ring out throughout the area, another shock wave went through the area blowing the trees back, and the ground gave away under the force of the two tails colliding together making the small crater in the area where they was at a little deeper and wider. Then Vicotria gave Mira a back kick to the stomach before she could react. Mira flew threw the area before crashing into the ground farther away in the crater.

"S-S-She just got the best of Mira," said Erza shocked.

"Yeah," said Laxus nodding her head.

Everyone else was completely surprised by the fight they was witnessing at the moment even Makarov. The only ones not surprised was Rose, Alice, Xonia, Luna, Winter, and Hikaru. They all then watched as Mira got back up before rushing back at Victoria again before throwing a fist. Victoria was hit in the face as a bang went throughout the area from the force of the attack, another shock wave went through the area blowing the trees back, and the ground gave away under the force of the attack making the crater deeper and a little wider, but Victoria did not budge at all before delivering a knee to Mira's stomach making her gasp again from the attack. Mira tried to hit her with her tail again, but Victoria spun around in the air quickly blocking it with her own tail making another bang ring out throughout the area, another shock wave went through the area blowing the trees back, and the ground gave away under the force of the two tails colliding making the crater wider and deeper. Mira grabbed Victoria by her tail before swinging her around, but a moment later Victoria disappeared before reappearing behind Mira throwing a fist at her. Mira turned around before throwing a fist out. The two fists collided again with force making another bang ring out through the area, a shock wave went through the area blowing the trees back, and the ground gave away under the force of the two fists colliding together making the crater depper and wider. Mira tried to hit Victoria with her tail, but Victoria spun around before blocking it with her own tail sending out another bangs, a shock wave, and making the ground crumble more underneath the force. Then Victoria quickly disappeared before reappearing behind Mira hitting her in the head making another bang, shock wave, and making the ground crumble more underneath the force. Mira went flying through the air before crashing through the crater wall then continued through the ground. She came up out of the ground before smashing through several trees. Victoria then disappeared before reappearing where Mira was at who laid their next to a tree with her back against it. She was knocked out of her Satan Soul Halphas and was back in her regular from. Victoria held a hand out at her smiling.

"That was a good fight," said Victoria.

"Thank you," said Mira. "Your really strong and tough."

"Your Welcome," said Victoria, "and thank you."

"Your Welcome," said Mira as she took Victoria's hand.

Victoria helped her up putting one of Mira's arms around her neck. Then they both disappeared before reappearing in the area again. Mira was a little light headed from that as Victoria helped her over to the others who was shocked that Mira was no longer in her Satan Soul Halphas. One they got back over Victoria handed her to Lisanna.

"She'll be alright just worn out is all," said Vicotria. "Just let her rest up."

Lisanna nodded her head thankfully Mira was alright after that fight. Then she started helping Mira herself. Victoria then turned around and walked back over to where the others was at. 

"Great fight," said Laxus.

"Thank you," said Victoria smiling revealing her fangs. "It was fun."

Laxus nodded his head at her smiling. Victoria then went over to where Rose was at before standing next to her.

"Alright third fight between Victoria and Mira," said Makarov. "Goes to Victoria. Next fight is Alice verse Gray."

"Yay time to see what my sister can do!" shouted Wendy excited as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Alice smiled at hearing that before she started walking out into the destroyed area. She then started walking down the crater that Mira and Victoria made before turning and waiting. Gray started making his way out as he started walking down the crater as well before he turned and looked at Alice. Makarov stepped forwards some.

"This is a one on one battle between Alice and Gray," said Makarov. "Are you ready?"

Makarov looked at Gray who nodded his head at him. Makarov then turned and looked at Alice who also nodded her head in excitement.

"Begin," said Makarov as he stepped back again.

Gray went strait to attacking Alice not wasting any time.

"Ice-Make Lance!" shouted Gray releasing the attack at Alice.

Everyone watched as Alice continued to stand there as the Ice-Make Lance came at her. Then she was hit with the attack, but nothing happened as she remained unharmed from the attack and didn't even budge. They then watched as Gray released his next attack at Alice.

"Ice Make Battle Axe!" shouted Gray.

Again the attack headed towards Alice who remained where she was at and then hit by it, but again she did not budge and remained unharmed from the attack. Gray then released his next attack at Alice.

"Ice Make Hammer!" shouted Gray.

A hammer of Ice was brought down on Alice who remained where she was at and then it hit her, but a moment later the hammer shattered to pieces as it crashed against her with force. Alice did not budge and remained unharmed from the attack again. They then watched as Gray attacked again.

"Ice-Make Sword!" shouted Gray froming a sword.

Gray then ran at Alice before trying to hit her with it, but a moment later Alice grabbed the sword before crushing it in her hand. She then kneed Gray in the chin with her knee and then spun around before smaking Gray in the head with her tail. Gray went flying before threw the area from the attack before crashing into the ground aways away. Gray got back up before he looked at Alice before he called out his next attack.

"Ice-Make Cold Excalibur!" shouted Gray making a great sword before running at Alice and trying to hit her with it.

Alice continued to stand their as Gray ran at her before hitting her with the sword, but as he hit Alice with the sword it shattered to pieces. Alice did not budge at all and was still unharmed from the attack as Gray did that. Gray then jumped back before preforming his next attack.

"Ice-Make Floor!" shouted Greay smashing a fist into the floor.

The crater froze over a moment later underneath them, but Alice stood there and smiled as she seen that. Gray looked back up before seeing the ice floor had no effect on Alice at all. Alice then ran at Gray fast across the frozen ground and Gray seeing this countered her attack.

"Ice-Make Shield!" shouted Gray casting a shield in front of him.

Alice however did not slow down as she got up towards him before throwing a fist out. She stattered through the Ice-Make Shield before giving Gray a punch to the stomach. Gray gasped as he was hit by Alice in the stomach before he was then kneed in the chin again. Alice then spun around before smaking him in the head with her tail making him fly threw the air. Gray flipped hand touched the ground before he flpped over and landed back on the ground skidding across the frozen ice. Then Gray jumped up into the air doing a flip as he casted his next attack.

"Ice-Make Prison!" shouted Gray.

A moment later a prison of ice formed around Alice capturing her inside it, but this did not seem to faze Alice any at all. She disappeared before reappearing infornt of Gray who was upside down before kicked him in the head and then delivered a punch to the stomach making him gasp. He went flying through the air before crashing into the frozen ground again. Alice then disappeared before reappearing a little distance away from him. Gray got back up as he looked at Alice before calling out his next attack.

"Ice Blade Seven Slice Dance!" shouted Gray as he formed ice blades on his elbows before runing towards Alice.

He tried to hit Alice with them, but she caught both of them before kneeing him in the chin again. Then she spun around and hit him with her tail making Gray go flying threw the air. Gray crashed into the frozen ground again before getting back up and looking at Alice. Alice smiled revealing her fangs as she looked at him then she ran at him again. Gray tried to conter this with another move.

"Ice-Make Rampart!" Shouted Gray as he formed a large wall of Ice in front of him.

Alice did not slow down though as she continued towards it. Then she smashed through it unharmed and unfazed by the cold ice before giving Gray and upper cut to the chin. Gray staggered backwards from the attack, but Alice was not done as she spun around and smacked him in the head with her tail. Gray went flying through the air again before crashing into the frozen ground. He got up a moment later before calling out another attack as he looked at Alice who was standing there.

"Ice-Make Ice Cannon!" shouted Gray forming a cannon made of Ice.

Everyone else seemed interested as they watched the fight. Laxus recalled his fight with Xonia and Lyon recalled that same attack when he fought Gray.

"That is the same attack he used to defeat me," said Lyon.

"I don't think that is going to work," said Laxus.

"I'm in agreement," said Makarov. "Alice hasn't even taking any damage at all."

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that before going back to watching the fight. Gray released his cannon at Alice who smiled as she seen the Ice heading at her. A moment later she started eating the ice attack as she sucked it in. Gray's eyes widen as he seen that in shock.

"I'm all chilled out!" shouted Alice before she puffed her cheeks up and called out her attack as a whitish-blue seal appeared in front of her. "Permafrost Dragon Roar!"

Alice's permafrost dragon roar came out like a Blizzard Tornado-like blast similar to that of Wendy's as it continued towards Gray. Gray didn't seem bothered by the attack as he looked at it. A moment later he was hit by the attack and went flying threw the air before crashing into the ground. He had wounds on his body from the attack that Alice hit him with. He got back up on shaky legs and was surprised he was damaged at all by the attack. Alice disappeared before she reappeared in front of Gray before uppercutting him making him fly off his feet. Alice then spun around before wrapping her tail around his neck choking Gray with it before flinging him threw the air. Then Alice disappeared before she reappeared in front of him before kicking him up into the air. Alice then landed before she jumped into the air before she did a flip and kicked Gray in the head. Gray then started to decend to the ground. To finsih the attack off Alice spun around looking at Gray who was falling fast back down to the ground as she puffed her cheeks up again. Another whitish-blue seal appeared before her as she called out her attack.

"Permafrost Dragon Roar!" shouted Alice.

Alice permafrost dragon roar continued towards Gray before smashing against him and pushing him towards the ground as it continued. Both Gray and Alice's permafrost dragon roar slammed into the frozen crater ground. Once it was over Gray laid there on the frozen crater ground all wounded up with tattered clothes and unable to move his body at all. He hand no feeling in his body at the moment from Alice's permafrost dragon roar. Alice disappeared before reappearing nearby him and walked over to him before leaning down. Then she placed her hands on Gray as her hands glowed a whitish-blue. Everyone continued to watch as they seen her do that. Gray's body glowed with a whitish blue aura as she did that for a moment then the light died down. Gray got back up a moment later and looked at her.

"Thanks for that," said Gray. "I wasn't able to move at all after that last attack."

"Don't mention it," said Alice smiling revealing her fangs. 

"That's some incredible magic you got," said Gray.

"Thanks," said Alice smiling before they turned and walked back out of the frozen crater.

They soon got to where everyone else is at as they looked at them.

"Alright and the last fight goes to Alice," said Makarov declairing Alice the winner.

Wendy went over before she grabbed Alice in a hug.

"That was amazing!" shouted Wendy excited.

Alice smiled as she said that happily.

"What was that you did to Gray though?" asked Laxus curiously.

"Alice has Permafrost dragon healing magic," said Rose. "She can heal people with it similar to that of Sky magic, but different at the same time."

"Another healer in the guild," said Makarov impressed. "Now then lets go celebrate our new S-Class guild members!"

Everyone cheered glad to have some powerful guild members in their guild, but only the new S-class guild members knew that they went easy one their opponets. Makarov had a feeling they went easy as well and knew for a fact that Rose did. They all headed inside as they started celebrating their new S-cass guild members and new members. Rose, Alice, Victoria, Xonia, and Wendy sat at a table by themselves. Luna laid down nearby Rose's feet with Carla, Winter, and Hikaru on her back. Makarov wondered how strong Winter and Hikaru was as well as Victoria, Alice, and Xonia, but decided not to ask about it. Everyone continued to celebrate well into the night as they continued to talk, laugh, and have fun. A brawl even started with Natsu, Gray, and a few others as chairs and tables flew around the guild. They did however keep the brawl away from the new S-class mages though and some of the ones that didn't join in. 

* * *

 **AN:** A new story that came to my mind as I was thinking the other night. This happens to me sometime as I get knew ideas for strories. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and like it. Don't worry I still plan to work on the others as well and still need to get the chapters I'm working on finished to release them. This was something I wanted to get started on at the moment. This takes place a little before the Grand Magic Game arc starts and was after they all came back from Tenrou Island as well as after the Key of the Starry Sky arc. This is also another Harem story that follows seven girls as they make a name for themselves around the world. Some events will stay the same, but there will be some differences as well throughout the story and some story arcs maybe completely different as well. Anyways enjoy the first chapter of Grim Reaper of Fairy Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and anything related to Fairy Tail goes to the correct people that made it. I do however own my own Oc's that I made myself with my own thoughts.


	2. Seven Wizard Divines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with new guild members and the Grand Magic Games not far off what is Fairy Tail going to do next? Well we will find out the surprising answers to this as the story continues. Now follow Fairy Tail as they discover new information about the Grand Magic Games that shocks everyone and builds extreme excitement around Fiore.

It's been two days since they celebrated their new guild members in the guild. A few things have happened ever since for Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale and the Legion Corps has left the night during the party after staying and celebrating as well as making amends. The day after while most of everyone was passed out around the guild Rose took off by herself leaving Victoria, Xonia, Alice, and Wendy at the guild along with Luna, Winter, Carla, and Hikaru. She came back later that day and sat back down at the table like nothing happened at all. Everyone was still waiting for Makarov's decision about the Grand Magic Games as he never said anything about them entering yet, and Makarov was still waiting for Rose to let him know when he can say something.

At the current moment Gray and Natsu was headbutting each other calling each other names, Happy was cheering on Natsu while trying to offer a fish to Carla, Winter, and Hikaru. Erza was eating a cake at her own table, Lucy was sitting at the bar counter drinking a strawberry milkshake and talking to Mira, Elfman was shouting things about being a man or manly, Lisanna was smiling as she sat at a table nearby Elfman, Mira was contending with the bar counter again along with Kinana while talking to Lucy, Cana was drinking heavily at a table by herself, Levy was sitting at a table next to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy, Laxus was sitting at a table nearby Rose, Victoria, Xonia, Alice, and Wendy with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Rose was sitting at her usual table with Victoria, Xonia, Alice, and Wendy as Luna laid nearby her feet with Carla, Winter, and Hikaru on her back. They was all ignoring Happy's attempts to give them a fish and at the same time Happy was annoying Luna. Everyone else was doing their own usual thing as well and Makarov was up in the Guild Master office at the moment.

Not long after the Guild Master office door opened up and Rose, Victoria, Xonia, Alice, Wendy, and Luna hearing it looked up at the second floor balcony. Laxus noticed them looking up at the second floor balcony too before seeing Makarov jump onto the guild railing. He looked down at Rose for a moment with surprised eyes, but seemed like also wanting to say something.

 _"Yes you can tell them now,"_ said Rose telepathically before cutting off.

Rose then gave off a sinister dark aura making everyone freeze and flinch as they started shivering in fear. Then they all turned and looked at her to see she was looking up at the second floor balcony. Everyone looked up to see Makarov was standing on the balcony railing looking down at them. Rose sinister aura disppeared to the relief of everyone else.

"Now that I got your attention," said Makarov as he held a paper up. "Previously the Grand Magic Games was held to determine the strongest guild of Fiore and get a prize of thirty million in jewel. This year things have changed and new additions have been added to the Grand Magic Games. This year the guild that comes in First will be rewarded with a golden trophy to show they are the number one guild in Fiore and the winning guild will get a prize of thirty million in jewels. The guild that comes in first will also have all debit that is owed erased. The teams that comes in first, second, and third will be rewarded with medals. These medals from first place to third are as followed Gold, Silver, and Bronze. The team that comes in first will also be rewarded with thirty million in jewels. Also a new group similar to that of the Ten Wizard Saints that is called the Seven Wizard Divines is established and the Grand Magic Games is now held to determine if someone is worthy enough to hold this godly title."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised except for Rose, Victoria, Alice, Xonia, Luna, Winter, and Hikaru.

"My god!" shouted Macao shocked. "A golden Trophy, medals, debit erased!"

"Thirty million jewels for the winning team!" shouted Lucy surprised.

"Seven Wizard Divines!" shouted Laxus shocked. "What is the Ten Wizard Saints disbanded now?"

Everyone looked at him as he said that before looking worried.

"No," said Makarov. "In fact the Ten Wizard Saints is still there."

"Then what is the Seven Wizard Divines for?" asked everyone confused.

"The Seven Wizard Divines are different then that of the Ten Wizard Saints," said Makarov. "According to what I read the Seven Wizard Divines are Seven tremendously powerful and skilled Mages of the Ishar Continent. They far surpass that of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ehhhhhhhh!" shouted everyone shocked and surprised at hearing that.

"Y-Y-You mean the Grand Magic Games determines if someone can become one of these Seven Wizard Divines?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah," said Makarov nodding his head. "According to the rules they must participate in the Grand Magic Games and prove themselves worthy to hold this godly title."

Everyone gasped as they heard this and their eyes widen in shock and surprise. This has brought the Grand Magic Games to a whole new level.

"Now with that said we are entering the Grand Magic Games!" shouted Makarov.

"What?" questioned all the others besides Team Tenrou.

"You can't be serious," said Macao.

"It's already final," said Makarov. "We will aim for the top!"

"Alright!" shouted Natsu as Erza smiled. "Alright then lets get to training!"

Laxus was also excited at the chance to participate in the Grand Magic Games as well as given a shot at becoming one of the Seven Wizard Divines. After that Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy asked Wendy to come with them, but Wendy said she wanted to be with her sister. With everyone agreeing to let her spend time with her sister Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Shadow Gear went to the beach to train, while other groups of Fairy Tail head to separate locations to train as well. The only ones that didn't go anywhere was Rose and her group as well as some of the memebers.

A day later everything in the guild was continuing as normal. The excitement for the Grand Magic Games was spreading through the cities and towns around Fiore at an incredible rate. Everything stayed silent in the guild as they went about their day. Soon the Guild Master office door swung open before Makarov came out and jumped on the railing.

"Rose I need you up in the guild office," said Makarov. "I got something for you to do and bring the others!"

Rose nodded her head as she got up with the others before making her way upstairs and into the guild office. Makarov went back into his office a moment later shutting the door. Then he walked over to his desk before sitting down on top of it as he looked at Rose and the others who was sitting on the couch and chairs. Rose was sitting on the couch with Victoria on her left and Alice on her right, Xonia was sitting in a chair next to Victoria, Wendy was sitting in a chair next to Alice, Luna was laying down nearby Rose's feet with Carla, Winer, and Hikaru on her back. One head was laying down on her paw while the other was looking up at Makarov. Makarov reached behind him before handing a paper to Rose who took it, but didn't even both looking at it.

"Thanks Sir for covering for us," said Rose. "Now it is time for us to go train."

"You go and do well," said Makarov. "We will see you all when you get back."

Rose nodded her head at him as he said that. Rose then stood up along with the others.

"Well then we should be off then," said Rose. "We got a lot to take care of."

Makarov nodded his head as she said that. Rose then made her way back down to the first floor again with the others following before heading towards the guild doors. Romeo turned and looked at them before seeing the paper in Rose's hand and guessed they was going on a mission. They soon walked out the guild doors a moment later. They walked farther away from the guild for some time before traveling through the woods. After that they then stopped as Rose smiled then everyone disappeared into thin air.

They all reappeared on land a moment later and Wendy was light headed and fell over along with Carla. They both groaned from being light headed at the moment. Rose and the others continued to wait until they got over it. Once they did Wendy and Carla got up and looked around before noticing the thin air around them. They noticed they was in a very wide plain somewhere that was extremely damaged up all around them and trees around them in the distance. There was mountains in the distace as well, but they looked partially damaged as well and even the forest that was farther looked damaged. There was broken rocks that littered the plains all around them. Different marks was formed in the ground in several places as well. Several large deep craters was around the area that they was at and some of them was minor or smaller craters as well. There was several trenches that was made by something that ran across the plain in several places and some of these trenches went from one of the bigger crates to another. There was cuts and groves that looked as though something sharp cut right through the ground in several places. They couldn't tell much about the forest though as they looked at it, but the mountains was a different story. Some of them looked like something blew part of it away while others looked deformed and had their tops blown off.

Rose and the others continued to smile as they looked at the area they was at while Wendy and Carla took in everything around them. A moment later a cloud flew by them as it traveled across the plain low to the ground and Wendy as well as Carla noticed it. They continued looking around at the destruction around the area confused as to where they was at the moment.

"W-W-What in the world happened her?" asked Wendy curiously.

"I think a better question would be where are we," said Carla.

"This is Bloodridge Island," said Rose as Wendy and Carla looked at her. Rose pointed all around them before speaking again, "About as far as you can see is nothing, but an island that is floating very high up in the sky to the point that it is up in the clouds far above any mountain on earth land. It has mountains, lakes, rivers, deserts, plains, and just about every type of land form on earthland. This island is as big as from Hargeon all the way up to Onibus all the way around so it has quite a bit of land mass and it's unhabited by humans."

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen as they gasped in surprise and shock at how big and high up they are at the moment. They started looking around before Rose spoke again.

"As for what happened here," said Rose as Wendy and Carla looked at her. "That was our doing."

Carla and Wendy gasped in shock as they heard that surprised by all the damage they caused around the area. They then looked back around the area before Wendy started running out there and looking around the area. Carla went after her as she started checking out the craters and marks in the ground. Once they was done looking they then ran back over to Rose and the others surprised.

"Those craters are deep," said Wendy as Carla nodded her head in agreement.

"So is this where we are training?" asked Carla curiously.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head. "You both will be training here along with us, but before that we need to strengthen Wendy's Magic and abilities."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Carla confused.

"This is Wendy's decision Carla so whatever she decides to do support her," said Rose.

"I will support her with any decision she makes," said Carla.

Rose nodded her head before explaining, "As a rare vampire my bite has the ability to turn others into vampires. This strengthens their magic and abilities to immense levels, but it also changes the person as well."

"Will Wendy still be the same?" asked Carla nervously.

"You are a good friend Carla," said Rose smiling revealing her fangs. "Some of Wendy's personality may change, but some of it will remain the same. Some characteristics also change."

"Like longer hair, horns, fangs, and a tail," said Alice. "Dragon slayers gain a dragon vampire tail while others gain a vampire tail, but the abilities stay immense no matter who had been bitten as long as they been bitten by Rose. If a weaker vampire has bitten someone they will not get the same results in the abilities will decrease."

"Now then I'll explain some of the abilities you will get," said Rose. "Keep in mind that your magic will stay the same, but your magic will become stronger as well. These abilites are as follwed Immense Magic Sensor, Immense Magic Power, Immense Durability, Immense Smell, Immense Hearing, Immense Sight, Immense Taste, Immense Endurance, Immense Agility, Immense Speed, Immense Strength, Immense Reflexes, Regeneration, and Conjuring Bats. You will also gain some ESP abilities which are abilities that you can do by just thinking about it, but be cautious with these abilities as some of them can be extremely dangerous and deadly. We will work with you and help you to get used to these abilities over the next three months. You will also train with us as well as study your spells that was left for you. Another thing you need to know is that when there is a blood moon the vampires abilities are strengthened to trancendent levels."

Carla turned and looked at Wendy waiting to see what she had to say. She was surprised by the abilities you can get. Wendy however didn't need to make up her mind as she already had done so just seeing Alice in action as well as her tail, horns, and hair was enough. She did however have one question though.

"Wait you said immense abilities and stronger magic," said Wendy. "Does that mean you all was holding back during the last fights?"

"Yes and for good reason too," said Rose. "Going all out could have been extremely dangerous and deadly to our opponets. You will understand once and if you become a vampire, but the decision rests with you."

"I'll do it," said Wendy.

"I'm with you Wendy," said Carla in support.

"Thanks Carla," said Wendy smiling.

"Very well then we will procede with the blood pact then," said Rose. "For this to happen all you need to do is step fowards towards me tilt your head and move your hair out of the way. Anything else just leave to me, but keep in mind that you will give off a lot of magic. Luna will protect anyone that can not endure such a thing. So Carla stay with Luna until after understood?"

"Yes Rose," said Carla nodding her head before walking over to Luna and climbing on her.

Luna then put up an invisible force field around them.

 _"Force feild is up,"_ said Luna telepathically.

Rose nodded her head as she said that and then turned and looked at Wendy. Then she walked forwards the others continued to watch. She stopped a little ways from Wendy and looked at her before waving her hand forwards. Wendy nodded her head before she walked forwards towards Rose and when she was next to her she then tilted her head before moving her hair out of the way. Rose then put her arms around her and held her tightly to her before opening her mouth revealing her fangs. Then quickly she brought her mouth down and bit into Wendy drawing blood. Rose didn't let any escape though as she put her mouth over it letting the blood run through her mouth and down her throat.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Wendy as she felt the bite.

A moment later the wind picked up and then Rose and Wendy was engulfed in the middle of a tornado that was formed out of Wendy's magic. The clouds began to move above them and around them before more tornadoes in the color of Wendy's magic touched down around the plain and around the tornado Wendy and Rose was in. The magic that was coming from the tornadoes was tremendous at the moment and the only ones that could see as the heavy winds blew around the area was Alice, Victoria, Xonia, Luna, Winter, and Hikaru. Carla continued to look surprised at the tremendous amount of magic she was sensing.

Inside the center of the tornado Rose continued to hold onto Wendy. Wendy then felt something start to grow where her tail bone was at. It was a dark blue scaled dragon tail just like her hair color, but the tip of it was like that of Rose's. Wendy's eyes then started glowing red and then her hair started growing longer as well until it was down to her ankles if she had her hair down. Wendy then felt her teeth changing and two of them getting bigger as she grew fangs just like Rose and the other vampires. Then Wendy felt something grow nearby her ears. It was two dark blue horns that curved before pointing straight up. The tornadoes then started to die down and disappear one after another and soon Wendy and Rose can be seen again by everyone. Rose continued to let Wendy's blood run in her mouth and down her throat and she had to admit Wendy's blood actually tasted just as good as the others. Rose then pulled her fangs out of Wendy's neck and then seen it as it started to heal quickly. Then it was completely healed to the point you couldn't see anything. Rose then stepped back and looked at Wendy. Luna let the force field barrier down now that it was safe again.

 _"Force field barrier is down,"_ said Luna telepathically.

Carla got down before flying over to Wendy to see if she was alright and how she felt. She noticed Wendy's eyes and was a little worried, but remained supportive.

"So how you feel Wendy?" asked Carla.

"Give her a minute Carla," said Rose.

Carla nodded her head and stepped back next to Rose as she looked at Wendy. A few moments went by as they waited before Wendy picked her head back up. She then looked down at her hands before flexing them making a fist and then relaxing it again.

"So how you feel?" asked Rose.

Wendy looked up with red eyes as she looked at Rose before smiling revealing her fangs. Her tail swayed in the air behind her and Wendy feeling it turned around to look at it before she touched it feeling it. Then she turned back around and reached up to feel her horns running her hands across them. She looked back at Rose and smiled. She then turned and looked into the distance before gasping in surprise.

"I can see the trees in the distance perfectly," said Wendy. "There is a lot of downed trees and another grove running through the forest. Wow there is some groves running up the mountains as well."

Wendy then turned back around and looked at Rose.

"This is amazing," said Wendy surprised. "I can feel so much magic and power now."

Rose nodded her head as she said that. Wendy's eyes then went back to the normal brown that they was as she continued to smile excited.

"Alright there is something you need to know about," said Rose. "Now that your a vampire your body will not age anymore, but you will still get older every year."

"That's alright," said Wendy smiling. "I like this anyways."

"Alright then," said Rose nodding her head. "Your stronger now so that is a start. Now we need to get you used to your new abilites. We will start vampire training at the start as well as hand to hand combat since your laking in those fields. When you are not training you will then study the spells you was given and we will help you out every way we can along the way. We will take breaks every now and then to relax, eat, and get some sleep. Carla you will train with Winter and Hikaru at the start until you are up to speed after that we then will go on to the next step of your training. We got three months to train which is enough time to do it."

Wendy and Carla nodded their heads at her as she said that. Rose then held her hand out and a moment later a blood red sphere appeared in Rose's hand. It glowed a blood red color with blackish swirls of mist on the inside as she touched it. A moment later a blood red seal appeared in the area nearby. Wendy and Carla turned and looked at it before seeing blood red liquid coming out of the seal in different spot before it started to reform into an intimidating looking knight. A moment later the blood red seal vanished and the knights all collapsed to their knees as they bowed.

"You can rise," said Rose.

The knights all rised up from the ground as they looked at her. Rose turned and looked back at Wendy.

"You will be facing off against these knight Wendy," said Rose. "Do not take them lightly though as they are tougher then they look."

Wendy nodded her head at that as she said that. Rose then turned and looked at Carla.

"While Wendy is doing that you will be learning from Winter and Hikaru," said Rose. "Then when you have learned enough you will then spar with them. Once you are able to hold your own with them then we will move on."

Carla nodded her head as Rose said that.

"Everyone else is on standby until further notice," said Rose as everyone else nodded their heads. "Alright get started."

Wendy then turned around before looking at the knights. Wendy then grinned excitedly as she looked at the blood knights before she took off and started fighting with them as she tried to hit them. This however only made them disappear as she swung at the air and then she was hit in the head. This continued as Wendy continued to try to hit one of the blood knights only to be punched, kicked, kneed, or elbowed all over.

While that was going on Winter and Hikaru came over to Carla before having her follow them to a spot nearby, but out of the way. They then turned around and looked at Carla.

"We are going to teach you transformation magic," said Winter. "A magic that allows us to take human form."

"Every exceed is able to do this with practice and training," said Hikaru. "Now then lets show you how it's done."

Winter and Hikaru then used aera before they flew up and shinned brightly. A moment later they then landed on the ground on their feet in human form. Winter had whitish blue twin tails just like Alice, but not as long with a cat barret on the side of her hair holding her bangs to the side. She also supported whitish-blue cat ears and a whitish-blue cat tail. Hikaru had long flowing brillant blue hair down her back that came down to her middle back and her bangs was held with two cat barrets that held her bangs to the side. She also supported brilliant-blue cat ears and a brilliant-blue cat tail.

"That is transformation magic," said Winter. "Once you get the hang of it you can transform yourself into a human as needed."

"Then when you get the hang of that we will began hand to hand training," said Hikaru. "Keep in mind that not every transformation is the same from exceed to exceed. It will take the form that you prefer."

Carla nodded her head excited and surprised as she looked at Winter and Hikaru. They then went back into their exceed form as they heard a crash. Carla, Winter, and Hikaru turned to see Wendy was on her feet, but the ground gave away underneath her. They then watched as she jumped back up into the air as she took off after another blood knight trying to hit it. Again she swung at only air as the knight disappeared and reappeared to the side of her before kicking her in the head making her fly through the air. Another knight then disappeared before reappearing in front of her before hitting her in the head making her fall towards the ground. Wendy flipped in the air before landing on the ground as there was another crash as the ground gave away underneath her. Winter and Hikaru looked at Carla.

"Now then lets continue your practice of the transformation," said Winter.

"Yes lets begin the training," said Hikaru nodding in agreement.

Carla turned and looked at them before nodding her head.

It's been a month since the others had gone from the guild and things was more silent then usual. Makarov had been busy going to work at making sure everything was ready for the Grand Magic Games while they was gone. He took some breaks in between his Guild Master work as well as getting things ready for the Grand Magic Games. Gildarts was still gone on some journey of his own and hasn't returned yet. The excitement for the Grand Magic Games continued to go strongly around Fiore and people was talking about it everywhere you go.

Makarov was at the moment sitting at the bar counter taking a break drinking while thinking to himself. He wondered how everyone else was doing at the moment with their training, but more importantly he wondered how Rose and the ones that went with her was doing. If anything they was his key to winning the Grand Magic Games and Makarov wanted to win it more then ever now that any debit that is owed will be erased if you win. This would give Fairy Tail a brand new start which is what they needed at the moment. Makarov knew that the new additions to the Grand Magic Games was all of Rose's doing. He also knew that she was the one that formed the Seven Wizard Divines, but he had no idea why though. Makarov was curious about everything so he did some checking on the rules and what he found shocked him very much. Makarov had to admite Rose difinitely lived up to her name as Grandmaster Strategist. Makarov took a drink for a moment before he started thinking to himself again.

Meanwhile as he was doing that Rose was standing there watching Wendy and Carla as they countinued their training. Wendy was fighting with the bloodgate knights and just over a month her hand to hand combat has improved drastically, but it wasn't just that. Wendy had learned quickly on how to use her abilities as a vampire dragon slayer well. She was now using some of her esp abilities except for the dangerous one which she avoided using. She was now able to hold her own against the blood knights really well and is able to manage to avoid getting hit by them.

Carla was fighting with Winter and Hikaru at the moment and just over a month her hand to hand combat had improved drastically from when she started, but not as much as Wendy's. She was now able to hold her own against Winter and Hikaru in a fight, but she still couldn't win though as it was nothing more then a stalemate between them. The others just continued having fun watching them as they continued to look at them fighting along with Rose.

Rose then held her palm up before the blood orb appeared in her hand. A moment later a blood red seal appeared on the ground where Wendy was fighting. The blood knights turned into liquid again before being pulled back into the blood red seal. Wendy noticed it before she disappeared and reappeared on the ground pouting as she looked at Rose.

"Come on I was still fighting Rose," said Wendy.

"Don't worry," said Rose.

Wendy sighed at hearing that disappointed. Rose then turned and looked over at Carla, Winter, and Hikaru to see a one on two fight going on. Wendy looked over at her as well and smiled to see Carla holding her own in hand to hand combat as a human against Winter and Hikaru's human form.

"She's getting really good," said Wendy.

Rose nodded her head at that, "Alright Winter, Hikaru, Carla. That's enough now."

They all three stopped before they turned and looked at her.

"Okay Rose," said Carla before she landed along with Winter and Hikaru.

They then started walking over to where Rose is at before looking at her.

"You both done well in just one month and improved drastically," said Rose, "but there is more to go and we got only two more months to work on it all. You both still got some room to grow still. Wendy you have started to get farther in your spells as well. Good work on that hopefully in time you will be ready, but for now keep working on them. Now we are going to train a little harder for the Grand Magic Games. Everyone is depending on us for this and I intend to make this Grand Magic Game special. Luna it's your turn to train with Carla, Hikaru, and Winter. Carla don't take Luna lightly she is a lot tougher then she looks. Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria you four will be now fighting against me. You three Victoria, Alice, and Xonia know what is coming, but remember to keep your deadly ESP abilities to a minimum we don't want any unfortunate accidents. Same goes with you Wendy as well. Now then lets get to work as we got only two short months remaining left to work on this."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that. Luna started leading Carla, Winter, and Hikaru over to another spot farther away, but still in the area. Luna then turned after she got to the spot and looked at Carla, Winter, and Hikaru.

"Alright you three are going to attempt to hit me in hand to hand combat first," said Luna. "After a little while of this we will then move on to attacks. Now then lets begin."

Luna stood there and waited confidently as Carla, Winter, and Hikaru took off. Carla threw a fist at Luna's face, Winter threw a kick at Luna's stomach, Hikaru threw a kick at Luna's head. However Luna dodged Carla's punch and Hikaru's kick as the two hit each other. Then she jumped to the side making Winter miss her as she tried to kick her. The others continued as they tried to hit Luna, but trying to hit something that was so fast and can also fly in the air was not a simple task.

Rose walked forwards out into the area as well a good distance away from Luna, but still near enough to spot her. Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria walked out on the other side of the field before they looked at Rose.

"Alright we will start off with hand to hand combat first," said Rose. "You four will try to hit me. After a little while of this we will then move on to attacks. Now then lets begin."

Rose stood there and waited confidently as Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria took off. Wendy threw a fist at Rose's face, Alice threw a kick at Rose's stomach, Victoria threw a kick at Rose's head, Xonia threw a fist at Rose's stomach. Rose caught Wendy's fist and Victoria's kick before throwing Victoria into Wendy and making them fly into the air. She then caught Alice's foot before she threw her through the air. Alice flew through the air before crashing into Wendy and Victoria who was getting up. Rose then dodge the fist from Xonia before punching her in the head and sending her flying through the air before crashing into the others. This all happened so fast that it would be hard for anyone normal to see what even happened at all. The others got back up before they went back at it as they tried to hit Rose. Loud bangs, shock waves, and craters was formed as they continued to try to hit Rose, but she continued to block them as well as dodge them before sending the four of them flying through the air.

It has now been two months since Rose and the others have been training. After Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria's crushing defeat by Rose a month ago she decided that it be best if the four of them fight each other in a four way clash. So for the last month Wendy was fighting against Alice, Xonia, and Victoria at the same time. These four even continued their fights well into the night and even for days before taking a break. At this time Wendy had improved drastically over the month as she fought the other four and they was allowed to use magic as well. Wendy had already mastered the spells that she was given by this time and could be seen using them during the fight along with the others. Carla, Winter, and Hikaru was still having trouble fighting Luna still, but even so they still improved drastically as well and they never gave up until they was told to take a break. At the current moment the eight of them was currently fighting with each other while Rose was watching.

During the third month just before the Grand Magic Games Rose had rejoined the fighting with Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria. Even though they still could not defeat her they still managed to improve drastically over the last month just before the Grand Magic Games. Carla, Winter, and Hikaru had also improved drastically over the last month just before the Grand Magic Games even though they still could not defeat Luna. It was just about two weeks before the Grand Magic Games start and everyone was standing together looking at Rose. They completed their training in two weeks which gave them two weeks left before the Grand Magic Games start and that was what Rose wanted. Rose wanted to be in Crocus two weeks before the Grand Magic Games start. 

"Now then how about we go?" asked Rose.

The other four nodded their heads along with Luna and the exceeds. Rose smiled as she seen that before sending a telepathic message to Makarov.

 _"Sir we are heading to Crocus,"_ said Rose.  _"Tell no one that we are already there. If anyone asks then we haven't returned yet."_

 _"Right understood Rose,"_ said Makarov.  _"I take it the training went well?"_

 _"Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see for yourself,"_ said Rose.

 _"Well I'll be waiting to see what you all can do,"_ said Makarov.

After that Rose, Wendy, Alice, Xonia, and Victoria all disappeared into thin air along with Luna and the exceeds.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter two of Grim Reaper of Fairy Tail. I changed a few thing in the previous chapter so if you are confused during this chapter then I suggest that you go back and take a look. Most just an addition to Rose's magic, the abilities was changed some, and the apparence was changed a little. In case you are wondering Wendy's personality now is about the opposite of what it used to be, but she still has some of the same personality. She is however no longer very shy, insecure, or very ditzy. I think you will be pleasently surprised by Wendy's new personality. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Grim Reaper of Fairy Tail.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my OC characters. 


End file.
